


Dreamlike World

by OctavCat_Domino



Series: My Mansion [1]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adventure, Bad Poetry, Character Death, Dream World, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Internal Perspective, Psychological Disorder, References to Depression, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctavCat_Domino/pseuds/OctavCat_Domino
Summary: The Mushroom Kingdom is succumbing to new threats: Mr.L and Tatanga are now allies! Mario, Yoshi, the Princesses, kingdoms have united to face them. Who will win?... Does it matter when the outcome is obvious?In this world of dreams, illusions will be revealed.In this world of dreams, ridiculous reality will strike one last year.





	1. Prologue

_Alone and alone,_

_If I have to be worthless,_

_The one meant to suffer_

_One way or another…_

_Gods of our worlds,_

_Do you love us that much?_

_Will you end our pain?_

_How much will you distort our hearts,_

_Break us, into evil and madness?_

_Alone, all of us,_

_In each universe,_

_If I have to be worthless_

_Yet meant to whimper,_

_Somehow, always;_

_Please give me at the end_

_A gift in life or comfort in death._

_Let me save this world_

_And someone to save myself._


	2. Chapter 1: Why aren't things simple?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters belong to Nintendo, though I own the story.  
> Have fun reading.  
> Don't copy nor publish my work. If shared, give credit. Be smart

It was a cool September. In the Mushroom Kingdom, autumn was already setting in. Crispy reddish leaves were covering the soil as little Toads' feet were throwing them all around. A fresh breeze rebounded on the walls and wrapped into miniature tornadoes. The weird eyed mountains were in red, orange and brown tones too, watching the sky above them getting icier. Wind, cotton clouds, grass or stone that smell whenever it had rained, like today.

Mario had enjoyed those days. It had been two weeks since his last adventure. Maybe it had meant to him Bowser would soon come to kidnap the Princess again, him who never accepted her refusal.

 

Mario understood him. Still, it was her choice. Neither of them could force her. Kidnapping or rescuing was no excuse.

 

Yet, at the top of a windswept mountain, closing his eyes a little to avoid leaves pieces, and peering far away over the white castle, it was his little brother who had occupied his head. Mario had sighed; nothing particular had happened. Well... mostly. It was just...

 

He remembered.

 

Luigi had leaved to spend holidays in one of the Sarasaland Kingdom's regions, no doubt trying to visit dearie Princess Daisy. Shy flirting, he guessed.

However, Mario reminded slightly, he had had a horrible nightmare. A feeling of doom had washed his sweaty skin, and helplessness had rattled around and around inside his chest, revealing the urge to find his little brother. A panic attack? Mario had been dumbfounded.

Those things happened for both of the twins because their bounds were that strong. They could sense where to run at the other's help. So did Mario. He didn't find Luigi though. He came home by himself instead. Well, normal, wasn't it? But not for the weird atmosphere surrounding his green-clad brother. Mario didn’t have trouble mind-reconstructing the usual thick-moustached face, thinner and rougher than normal, but still a Luigi face, adorned with a faint smile. Just...remove the sparkling in his glass-blue eyes. Just a bad feeling.

 

At that time, Mario should have taken this seriously.

But could he have known how things had turned? Could he have changed anything back then? Or did he have to go back further in time, so things wouldn't have become this way for Luigi?

Maybe elsewhere, life was cheerful, life was nothing more than a childish game. Nothing was deep...

Mario believed theirs belonged to fucked-up plots.

 

 

Now, Toadic and Toadails, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Yoshi were at Mario's sides. All staring at Luigi, who wore a black outfit, silver boots reaching just under his knees, a big dark green scarf protecting his neck from the storm. Of course, the iconic Mr.L cap completed by a mask on blank eyes.

 

No smiling.

Except from a hysterical crack on a long forgotten purple villain's face. He too wore a black outfit because apparently he was a meanie. However it had two dark-red stripes on the belly, at the sides of the arms and legs, even his boots and gloves were matching them. His face looked like a bat.

Both of the men who would cause chaos had wrong expressions. Between the still empty smile or the wide psychopath one, between Luigi or Tatanga, the Heroes wondered which one would be the most dangerous.

But that wouldn't matter, because they were now allies.

 

Mario still felt innocent anger at this sight. "You freak, what have you done to Luigi?!" Daisy shouted at his left. "If you think you can get away from this, you're wrong! Because we will stop you and save this good world, as we always did!"

Mario closed his eyes at the words he had let out at that time. If only they were still able to save the world, these were good times. Regret and hopelessness crunched his insides.

Why had they failed? How? That's what he was trying to remember for the countless time. Everything he'd done felt foolish. He could only regret, waiting for something to get him out of this tight darkness.

 

 

Mr.L approached. A dumb look hovering right over Mario. And then he chuckled. He kept walking towards Mario who backsteped. Not only tension was building up around the man, but somehow, he managed to frighten the Heroes. Mario stopped. His eyes had to look up the blinding shadow surrounded by white clouds, towering him. Mario just felt it.

"Guys! Just keep away from him!"

They protested: "We can help! You don't have to do it on your own! Don't you trust us? Do you think we're weak?!"

"I just don't want you to be hurt. He's...dangerous. You go take Tatanga. I don't want Luigi to be hurt anyway."

 

What was that? Was he scared? Why did he feel like something might be very wrong? Once again he built up his composure, locking proudly his determined eyes to the holes of the mask, which didn't flinch any. "Surrender now or I'll fight."

Mr.L parted his lips for the first time, and cooed: "Oh, but what have we done wrong? We just came by. Do you dare, Super Mario, menacing innocents?"

"You are not innocent!" And with that, Mario charged his hammer straight at the sky above his head, and flung powerfully against the villain. But he did not get crushed. The hammer didn't hit him at all. He had stepwalked the time he saw Mario's hammer attack coming. He leaned over the little man's ear, and just chuckled again at what he saw: a blooper.

And so, enraged, Mario's hammer side-struck at once. It met a hard plastic shaft covered with rubber where the hands should hold the silver coloured hammer. Mario forced. He grunted at Mr.L's face. As a reward for his audacity, he lifted their hammers, Mario stumbled, and he swung his hammer right to the chest.

 

Mario screeched as his ribs cracked and broke in pieces. The group flung their head and saw him flying away, rolling on the paved alley and laying there. That's all Mario saw then, while hugging his torso, which had lost shape, if not for a slight cavity just where the hard object had struck. He was agonizing breathlessly; he choked up blood; he felt horrible. He felt cold, tired, more and more light-headed by lack of light air and pain, he cried a bit. And finally, he passed out and died.

 

The Heroes over there didn't believe it. Mr.L - that monster! - had KILLED MARIO in ONE SHOT. He focused his eyes on them. The body down the street had disappeared. He smiled.

Death was not the real problem in this world. Running shoes were heard somewhere. It was the fact that you couldn't defeat an enemy. Mario panted. He put himself in a fighting pose. Determination, yes. Many had died to save the world; he'd died the most over the years. From a last epic fight to some silly mistake. Yet he always reached his goal. And in this case...

He didn't.

 

Mario and Yoshi teamed up against the Luigi body while Tatanga flew away on one of his airships, so the others were unable to pursue them. And on the other side, they had to admit they couldn't do much to help. Because Mr.L kept jumping, avoiding, wavedashing, dancing, between Mario and Yoshi. One cut with the edge of his hand calmed Mario, who stumbled away, holding his sore jaw. And when Yoshi attempted to take him by surprise, his tongue latched itself around his friend; then Mr.L sent them against a wall that cracked under the sudden pressure. The bodies got up again, ridiculously weak now to fight the green man who didn’t catch a sweat.

 

He was quite enjoying this. But the best part?

He was going to kill them again and again until they gave up. They would die until their limit, and he'd have taken barely one hit, let alone he'd die once.

 

Mario thought that's what Peach has recognized in Luigi's eyes, for her to plead mercy. Daisy didn't believe she backed away. But the princess explained something, and she understood they had to surrender.

And so they all followed.

 

 

Really. The little drops falling from the storm right above their heads weren't a bad thing. It was refreshing. He was wounded, so it felt nice to have his quiet tears melt with the rain. The dirt flowed under his neck, it stuck with his cold sweat, but that was okay. He just breathed the plant smell the fast wind carried on, before the disinfected one, as he was imprisoned in another airship with his friends. What would happen to the Kingdom? Did Bowser send them? How the hell did Mr.L learn those moves? He had felt useless fighting him. He hadn't shown any of his fighting skills. Clever. It even earned a shiver of fright from the red chubby little man.

 

He slowly walked in, weakly but supported by his friends as was Yoshi. What now?


	3. Chapter 2: Friends were lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters belong to Nintendo, though I own the story.  
> Have fun reading.  
> Don't copy nor publish my work. If shared, give credit. Be smart

He heard the damp breathing of his friend in the cold prison. Mario had been unable to move for three days maybe. Locked in the dark. His eyes would tear up the next time he'd see light. He took a deep breath of the rotten air, wondering how much the princess had felt like this. Locked, waiting, tight-up, insides seeking for help. Yet he didn't think she had ever felt like...crying everytime.

 

The fragmented memories flooded back; he felt dull ache in his head, his stomach growled on, his lips, mouth, throat were so dry they stuck together anytime he gulped, the connection between the nasal canal and the throat hurting vividly. Like swallowing sand. His body twitched sometimes, wanting to stretch, or at least a confortable pose, other than seating with every limb half contracted. And most of all, his broken arm. The right one. He knew it was twice the normal size, swollen yet extremely fragile. Right now, there was no pain, and it wouldn't wake up until he ceased his daydreaming. Well he was not going to. That was all Mario could do; they locked him there for that. How long? Maybe he'd go insane?

 

No. That's not how it works. And despair was temporary, right? The depressing thoughts he'd had earlier were gone. Everything would be okay, even by the looks of that unexpected situation he was in. There's a first for everything. And maybe he should have seen that coming, since it's so easy to reverse things for the worse in this blessed world. But how could anyone find deep things in here...?

Mario had to admit. He hadn't felt that many emotions nor questioned everything since...never. Not like that.

 

Also, he'd never felt so gross. He hadn't moved for three days. And that had been so embarrassing to...empty himself...right there. The other had to, too, but Mario just bowed his head, not wanting to break their dignity furthermore. Hopefully, he hadn't eaten much, since there was no cake and because of Luigi's wrong behaviour. So he had only wet his clothes. The smell had to be horrible, but they were used to it. Even the sour taste of their tongues. Their teeth had a thin granule layer of dental calculus they stopped rubbing. There was the smell of fish somewhere, and Mario didn't want to think it through.

Poor, poor princess. He couldn't believe they were doing this to her. Even Bowser...Bowser was far more hearted than them. He'd at least provide the necessary for his never-to-be-? bride.

 

Yeah, to be or not to be, if it was still possible. The princess too had been acting strangely back there...

 

 

He had watched the town getting smaller through a window. Soon, the foggy horizon curved, and then only cold stream surrounded the ship. His eyes dazed over tiny drops forming on the windows, and then being swept out by the wind, forming clear water trails.

The ground had shaken a bit, and they followed their enemy into the mother ship. The light had fallen. The walls of the room blackened. Something was in the air, tension, electricity, or it could have been his skin nerves stinging. Even his moustache looked poofy by static. Anyway, they were facing Tatanga right now, his back actually. They waited.

 

And waited.

Until...

 

"Excuse me?"

Princess Peach.

"Why...why are you doing that?"

"Because he's a stupid evil alien, pinkie!!" Daisy snapped.

"Please let me finish." Peach had answered firmly.

 

"Do you want to take over the world? Do you want to marry Princess Daisy? Why?"

Tatanga just trembled. Peach talked on. Mario was surprised at the willowy voice that filled the metal space.

"Everybody has his own reasons. But...maybe we can help you. I...I learned recently that we could solve all problems pacifically. I actually helped a villain."

Wait, what, who? All but Tatanga's looks observed her.

 

"I realized we were maybe too mean to...the ones who actually needed help. Heroes can create evils. Heroes exist because there are villains. I've been mean too, and fortunately, I could repay that error. I've never felt so happy then. That’s what a true hero is! And I'm sure you'd feel better after...you start talking to me."

Tatanga shook even more, like spasms and hiccups.

"Please."

Peach stretched out a hand, in front of her, convinced.

 

The horrible laughter stabbed her right in the heart, which missed a beat. The chair rolled and turned to show the villain. She met a cracking eye-teary bat face, who didn't believe how naive she was actually being. But also incredibly stupid.

 

"That's what I'm talking about! Don't you feel your tears? You're crying!" And with that, Peach had more conviction to save the villain, and to forget that doomed doubt. She swung her arm and leaned the other hand at her chest. "Just let us a chance! We are heroes; you can stick on us until we get something or somebody to help you. You don't have to transform those sad feelings into hatred and anger and emotions or acts you could regret. They'll just drag you more pain. But even if you've fallen down, we can-"

 

The mockery amplified; Peach had to scream past this challenge.

"We can help! You can trust us! We will heal you, no matter what happened, because you just know you weren't meant to be like this!"

 

"ENOUGH!!" Daisy had yelled, grasping strongly her mouth for her to SHUT UP. This humiliation was unbearable. Who did she think she was? What the hell did she just say? "Never again you talk shit like that in front of our enemy!! Just SHUT UP!"

She had released her grip when Peach had seemed to resign.

 

Mario...he...he didn't know if he was feeling surprised, scared, touched, humiliated or proud, admiring or irritated. What did that meant all of a sudden? Peach never had said something like that, all kind-hearted she was, because she was also proud and reasonable and...immature.

 

The crazy laughter calmed down. Blood coursing through his eyes, Tatanga spat out: "Say, this villain you helped, was he by any chance Bowser?"

 

...

 

Gasps.

 

"Stockholm Syndrome I see."

"No, you don't understand. It's not... and I can still help you!"

"Too sad you helped HIM. He was too dumb. He's dead now."

 

Wh-wh-WHAT?!

 

Peach trembled. "Uh...? E-Excuse me, c-can you repeat, please?"

"Bowser is dead. He killed him for good."

 

Mario believed that should be atrocious to hear. To fully get what it meant. Even if he didn't understand when the Syndrome took place, he'd feel devastated himself, out of empathy for both Bowser and Peach. That's why, he assumed, the princess desperately cried out her anger and flung her limbs everywhere while her cousin held her from behind. Mario feared Mr.L might teach her a lesson, for she was screaming and screeching hysterically.

"I CURSE YOU! CURSE YOOOUUU—“

 

That's when, Mario remembered, the room went bright then dark then bright then the light eased. Folding his fingers into his ears, he still felt the shocking bumps in his body as the too loud crack filled the air. The thunder covered the woman's voice. All this in three seconds. Had Mr.L struck?...

 

No...

 

It couldn't be...

 

Since the light shut off, he suggested some blessed lightning had struck the airships. They were still getting through the storm! Well, Mario decided it was the moment. It might even be too late. But he glanced at Yoshi, who got the tip, and ran. Grabbing someone in a dress, he yelled something about getting out of here at his friends.

 

The rest had been chaos. Fear of being caught, excitation of fleeing. Holding, just holding tightly at his chest the body trashing in his arms. Jumping out eventually. His heart had pounded so, so fast; the wind wetting them became hot; gravity pulled them down at vertiginous speed; fear and doom and anticipation coursed and ran and flew along every bit of their bodies, panic even; until his feet met a watery surface, and after a loud crash, he found themselves deep under the sea.

 

Yeah... better stay right there. Oh but, it was salt water! He couldn't breathe there. So he had had no choice but to pull Peach then him outside of the waves. Still breathing, yes. However they were cut off by a massive wall of water, that engulfed them. They swirled and rotated and it took them a panic time to relocate the surface. Only to be dragged down again.

 

They never let their hands go. Until one of them fell unconscious, weak, swept by the no-ending water. The other shouted, searched; slapped and tormented by the waves, panic about falling down the bottomless water keeping him alive. They chocked and felt unconscious themselves.

 

 

Oh, how horrible it had been. But it was okay, because he'd survived this. He had woken up from a cold wind piercing through his damp clothes to his very bones. Mario had coughed a bit, he had felt tired but...it was okay, as soon as he found Peach.

 

Eh... Mario remembered vaguely the searching, the rescuing, the questions and the words. He only remembered what they meant. The feelings? He still had them.

Mario had been treated like a mass genocider. Mario had been insulted, degraded to a psychopath. While her kidnapper was praised to be the angel that played the villain just because he had to. She had forgotten all his sacrifices, all Bowser's nasty plans, reversed the roles, and without a warning, Mario had been left, alone, weird, still processing the chaotic meltdown. He'd never felt this cold and lost and weak and...agonizing. His belly constricting on his own. His love...

 

 

His head was shaken. What happened after that? Mario and Peach stayed away from each other. They moved from the poison land to the snowed one, to a cannon that sent them flying...right at the _ex-_ Bowser Kingdom. And there they were captured.

Oh, there had been Cappy who joined him.

Apparently, he was the only survivor of Cap Kingdom...


	4. Chapter 3: Deserts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters belong to Nintendo, though I own the story.  
> Have fun reading.  
> Don't copy nor publish my work. If shared, give credit. Be smart

Here I wake up. At the beach of my dry Kingdom. It was autumn, but here, there are only two seasons. And this one is dry. I'm a little thirsty, and the salt of the sea doesn't help, but it's okay. Around me, there's...nobody. Just the sunny ocean behind, the salty wind that dries my cold hair up, and limitless white desert up there. Easton Kingdom. One of the four regions that constitute Sarasaland.

...What to do?

I get up and wish to change clothes immediately. I'm used to a bit of discomfort with this big long princess dress, but right now it's wet... Well I'm not gonna cry for that. The problem is that alien and whatever personality took over Luigi. I think and realize that the best way to solve this problem was to reunite with Mario and all our friends. Obvious, isn't it? Where could we meet then? I try to call Mario, but of course my phone's dead from the water now. Really, the only reasonable thing I can do now...is to come back home, warn my dad, protect the Kingdom until we have a plan and...try to contact Mario or Yoshi or whatever.

So I start to walk back to my castle, and remember what happened this morning. What about Tatanga? A former villain, a purple alien that tried to conquer the Earth and kidnapped me. Mario came to save the day. And he was supposed to be dead. Definitely. Well then, how come he's not? And there's more. That wouldn't be problematic if he stayed the way he was: foolish and a simple villain.  
That's not what I saw. I can still remember the laughs, the face, the movements. The unsettling and even...spooky...feeling I got.  
A villain, menacing enough to scare me. Me, tomboyish princess, that doesn't fear Bowser's castle one little bit. Who can? He's an idiot anyway, putting that axe at the end of the bridge again and again; still not learning after all those deaths. But Tatanga...? He's not supposed to be like this, and an embarrassing shiver tells me something's off. Something's very, very wrong.

Why do I feel...like I have to run to my castle right now? Is the sun too exhausting? I feel like something irreversible is gonna happen. Like if the world is turning into a nightmare. I feel...doom.  
And then I wonder what's gotten into me. Why did I just start panicking? I guess that's how a final boss feel at the beginning, for the hero.

He's dead now. He's killed him for good.  
What...does that mean...Bowser died...and won't ever come back? Nonsense. Either Tatanga's bluffing, or Bowser's dead forever. That would be one ally out of the game. Whose ally? Maybe ours, if we get to convince him, given he's still alive.  
If that guy really killed him, then... I don't know what to think.

Mr.L. Mario sent me a message about his worries, particularly about what Paper Mario told him on that guy. Mario noticed Luigi's behaviour changed, and started to have nightmares every night, when he could sleep at all, though he doesn't remember having them. Of course, Mario thinks Mr.L is behind this. Harassing Luigi in his dreams, or even taking control of their body to do something, like plotting with a villain. It seems it was with Tatanga, my personal assaulter. What have they done when Luigi was out? Did they manage to lock him away? Poor cinnamon roll. Whether Mr.L was an evil alter ego, a second personality or a hypnotized Luigi, we would erase him. It was a bit weird a Paper World persona suddenly exists here, or that Luigi had a split personality, but whatever.

And so, after thirty minutes of walking, I meet a Lion people.  
And, when I approach them...they beg me to stay away, to flee. Desperately.

What?

They tell me something about the Kingdom being killed. They didn't have to uncover their friends' deep wounds. They stank. Like some sort of Poison Mushroom and fish. Fish odour being decayed blood's.  
"Who did this?!"  
Who's the monster who could screw my plan up right now, in a few minutes? If my Kingdom's being assaulted...  
"I don't know, he-he didn't give any name, he-"  
"What does he look like?! Tell me!!"  
"He-He wears black and green, he's tall and extremely powerful, he-"

I run immediately.  
That damn Mr.L.  
Why does this one have to be fucked up?  
He's supposed to be a cold-hearted mafia-like guy.  
Not an animal.

Not an animal, I think when I use a cannon to fly at the beginning of this land.

Not...

It can't be.

Tell me. Tell me, explain me what I am looking at.  
What kind of excuse do you have to justify this carnage?  
A mountain of fried corpses.  
Right in the middle of a large avenue.  
Don't be foolish. The sun can't do this.  
It smells burned pig and hair. The swollen black tissue, full of pus, water and sticky blood, opened somewhere where a face had been, opening for a long, silent scream of agony and despair. The eyes, blank, rolled upwards. Or non-existent. Some had their orbits empty. The clothes had mostly fused with the muscles. It was a trash mountain, and instead of trash, there were sickly corpses of Sarsaland's people melting under the sun, so the wind could carry on stench and illness.

I threw up.  
What are we living in, again? I guess I have to abandon the thought of a happy fantasy world. Because that sort of thing should be banned here. Yet my eyes see them, the very bodies of...

I start to shake.  
Emotional shock, yes, I know. I feel helpless. I feel sick. I'm sweating cold. I'm panting. I don't think I'm crying. All I want to do, all my body screams to me, is to flee. My heart, my lungs, my skin and my limbs. I start to flee, but towards my palace. It might be too late.

It...It is too late.  
There. That damn monster. No, not monster: the deep wicked part of certain humans, and who chose to do this. The sun brightened the sky to the point it was white, and it hurt to look at the black outfit. I guess that's why I wouldn't remember this clearly later. All blurry. Right now...I clearly understand who's in Luigi's hands. My father.

"No."  
He turns his look at me, like if he didn't understand what I just said. And when I open my mouth again -  
Brrzzzzz-zzzzt!!!  
PAAHH!!

I wouldn't remember well later. Just...that I screamed, I cried and roared at the same time, trying to hit Mr.L. I feel some of the horrible pain stabbing my chest, my breath being cut off, my legs doing something while stumbling. Cold, sweaty doom and burning helpless hate. I would regret not having reacted sooner or faster, done something, because I'm certain something could have be done. Yet...

"Princess, you must run!"  
"Princess, sit on my back, please; we've got to protect you!"  
"You don't have to worry for us!"  
Reinforcements made of my people that I had to protect, that were sacrificing themselves, and the murder machine doing acrobatics in rhythm to slice them open-  
"You are our only hope!"  
Somebodies latched me, dragged me to a Lion, and it ran away carrying me, and I kept my eyes locked on the avenue being hidden with more and more houses as he ran past the streets, that place where I heard courageous cries of war and blood-curling screams. The sound softened more and more  
...And back in the still unsecure desert I realized I was screaming incoherently too. I gasped and panted and tried to catch my breath. I couldn't cry right now. I struggled on the back of the animal traitor...or was it me? I just wanted to do something, but I couldn't... If I ran back there, despite my people believing in me... I would just get kidnapped and cause more problems. I...  
It must be the first time I felt…helpless.

"Princess."  
I had stopped squirming around, and I turned my face to the kind Lion's. He had some dark brown beard over his rough copper-coloured fur. His eyes were black. They were shining conviction, and happiness, and the sorrow of a last goodbye. He smiled at me.  
"I let you hide behind this pyramid. You shall walk on the stone so you won't leave any tracks. Hide, and then you can find something to save the world. You shouldn't cry over us...we were happy at the end. Dying for a noble cause...is our eternal glory."

I stand up on the white stones, and he cuts the ropes...  
"Goodbye, Princess Daisy."  
And he ran away to make a diversion. I just hoped the best for him... I...walked past the entrance of the monument... let the green spots in my eyes fade away as I got used to the dark... I walked somewhere inside...  
And I let myself fall against a wall.  
It was cold in there...

 

I've waited for hours. The night has come. I hate the freezing night of the desert. I hate my cold sweat. I hate feeling this way. I hate being scared... and alone. Guilty. I feel also guilty. You don't have to cry for us? I just can't stop feeling regret. Why has my people died for me? I wanted to... I didn't want them to... for me. This wound, it still hurt, I don't know if it will ever heal. I... why. I... I have no people anymore, no family anymore. I am no longer a princess. I am not a princess for letting this happen. Why do I feel strong emotions all of a sudden? The events repeat in circles in my foggy hurting head to answer again and again. So I can imprint that good on stupid me. I remember, sometimes I'm shaking from living those memories. It happened hours ago by now. I didn't see the time flying by. I just kept analysing what happened: every detail of the images, sounds, feelings, emotions. What do you think they felt, my people, what do you think they thought? Did they want to kill themselves after seeing their family members being beaten to death among dozens? Did they abandon hope? Did they want to die because I was their inept princess? What did my father want to tell me before he was electrocuted? The horrible convulsions... What was this human demon thinking, is it Mr.L? Mario didn't picture him like that, but, along multiple things this day, things have taken a turn for the worst. I met Mr.L and had a new reason to hate and fear him.

Basically, Tatanga was the head for now, and Mr.L the killing machine. Or did he build those airships too? Luigi had shown he liked working on airships mechanics one time...  
Mr.L.  
Luigi.  
Luigi... poor... oh, how I wanted to see him. This... I...I love him. I love him so much. Where'd he go? If only he could be here...if only he could be next to me right now, hugging me. I know he'd cry far more than me, I know he'd suffer. But that soft big man, I mean, he's quite slim, but cute too. Thinking about him, about the love we'd give each other makes my belly flutter. It is a little shameful to think about that now, but I need comfort for once. And Luigi might too. I'm not blind on this point: I know Luigi loves me. And I'm so happy for that. The problem was that he was shy, and I live far away from his land. We meet at parties and invitations from Peach... he'd gotten a bit more confident, the last time I saw him. But again, if I wanted to hang out personally... "Show me your love," I wanted to say sometimes, in a joke mood. But you don't go and say "I love you" like a moron - though if Luigi did... I bet he'd say that the shy and clumsy way, what I find adorable about him. He's handsome and... do I really have to explain why I started to think more and more about him the first times we met at golf, tennis and parties? I just wish he was there, instead of having this weird feeling of someone searching for me, for a bad purpose...


	5. Chapter 5: The land of the dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters belong to Nintendo, though I own the story.  
> Have fun reading.  
> Don't copy nor publish my work. If shared, give credit. Be smart

Third day since the assault. I was daydreaming in the arms of the murderer. That fact didn’t matter for me. We would shift position sometimes by feeling each other’s bony limbs, hot damp breath washing our heads. My shoulders would feel the coldness of the cave if Luigi – well, Mr.L, didn’t land big hands on them. I understood when he wondered why his body had felt weird: hugging wasn’t instinctive for him anymore. My head leaning on his shoulder, not caring about closing my eyelids since dark was surrounding us; of course I had to touch a weak spot. He wouldn’t dare doing anything; I noticed who knows how much time after, what my knee was pressing. Awkward.

 

I broke the silence…

“…Mr.L…would you protect us?”

He whispered.

“…I would never hurt you. However, it’s not the same for your friends. Be prepared.”

“You won’t hurt me because you love me…?”

Silence…

“I don’t know. If it’s love or threat…I don’t remember.”

“Then, if I ask you, could you stop doing this?”

“…”

“How can you do this?...It’s inhumane…Can you realize it makes me want to cry?”

“Don’t you love hearing pain moans multiple times? For me, fight is pleasure. But…”

…

The little clicks of our muttering resumed.

“…Never...I wasn’t supposed to…”

“You know, Mr.L, I love you too. I always loved Luigi, so…”

“You only wanted to give away your virginity so you could convince me to side your friends.”

My head lowered.

“What will you do to us?”

…

I take a deep breath. Raising my voice one little bit:

“Why did you become…this?”

…

He was forcing himself to remember. But in the end, it seemed he couldn’t.

 

Untightening the soft scarf that slid, I sneaked my nose in the fragile skin of the neck. He shivered at the so light little kisses I landed there. After some nibbling, I kneeled to suck it – the taste of the skin was addicting; he let me fondling his body. I didn’t care much for his comfort at one moment and felt something hard under…under his neck.

“Huh?”

I kneaded and palpated the area with my lips. He flinched with how hard I was biting him. The little pain made him hiss by surprise. Finally, I caught something in my mouth through his skin.

 

What does that mean? What the fuck? Is this?

And then my imagination worked too well. I jumped out of his embrace in horror. When he lit his hand with flames, he saw my hands joined in front of my mouth. On top: incredulous wide-opened eyes. Panting.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO LUIGI?!”

 

He didn’t understand. Hundreds of words flew fast in my mind; but nothing else had to be said.

I left.

I swiftly caught a view of him reaching for his neck, wondering what the cause of my anew meltdown was. I think he understood then.

A metal collar under the neck. Who would bring that up? Sick bastards. I am an imbecile.

 

 

I didn’t refuse the washing stuff Mr.L had brought. We could brush our teeth, take medicine to handle the rest of this bullshit. We have to stop being stupid, accept the facts that we’re lost. Why do things surprise me anymore? All of this is normal bullshit. I knew, while we were walking on the snow in the absolute thick black night, I shouldn’t say that to my companions, they have to stay in good mental state, for me too. I knew I wasn’t thinking the normal way. Luigi, oh Luigi, I could nearly feel my throat tightening at the thought. I didn’t know how to see him again. Charming Mr.L hadn’t worked, we can’t hit him. I wondered how many were left on Earth. Or space ? Rosalina? How was she doing? Tatanga had airships, he was an extra-terrestrial, he would surely try to conquer space too, the little shining stars far above our heads. We followed the blue-silver sea coast at our right. Eventually we saw the shadow of a hill with a cannon on top ahead. The atmosphere was beginning to be uneasy and bereaved. Probably the fear of launching ourselves right into Tatanga’s claws.

 

“Can you feel that?” Prince Dreambert complained. “Somebody may be following us.”

“That bastard behind us called Mr.L maybe?” I snorted. The prince was taken aback, but he pursued.

“No, there is a presence here. There’s grief and curse.  Princess, we should –“

“OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYY !!!”

He thought I was yelling at him. I actually was calling for his so scary ghosts. It wouldn’t surprise me, he killed so many, eh…

“IS ANYBODY HERE?!! OR CAN WE BE SURE WE ARE THE ONLY SURVIVORS AROUND?!!”

“Princess! Please stop! It isn’t wise to –“

“You are the only survivors indeed.”

I did a U-turn and shouted at the man who’d blurted this one out:

“Shut up you fucking son of a bitch!!”

 

So, I noticed him being all eyed. Serious; he snapped his fingers for an electrical discharge –

There were guts-clenching flashes of pale spherical eyes – stretched out grin and fangs – right in our field of vision!

We were about to be attacked! Oh the eyes! The fangs are about to bring me pain! Mr.L!

 

…But after the flashes – I noticed I’d screamed – the face was centimetres from Mr.L, floating above him. It wasn’t a flying face alone, but a huge round boo. It was King Boo, recognizable from the crown wearing a purple gem. I gathered Dreambert and Yoshi between my arms and backstepped until calm water soaked my heels. Yoshi was panting, but only because he was about to collapse from pain and tiredness. Did he have an infection? I laid him down carefully and dried his cold sweat. I was brushing his cheek while looking out for the nemeses fifteen meters away.

The unearthly voice echoed, without any emotion in it.

 

“You really outdid yourself this time greenie. What’s the matter with you? But that isn’t important.”

He approached the no-flinching pale face.

“See, killing all of those people across the Earth has filled my army of spirits.”

 

My jaw slowly detached when I saw the shaded white snow being illuminated by…waves of hundreds of ghosts of every heavenly colours. All wore sad but determined faces. Some clenching their fists. Some still lowering their heads at King Boo’s presence. Some raising them, eyes filled with life sparkle. I couldn’t clearly see the lines of warriors behind. It was beautiful to watch. I recognized…I recognized! My own people among them… A tear circled to my chin and dropped. Prince Dreambert gasped at my side. Yes.

All important…all…all of them! All of them heroes or villains, from kings to citizens or stateless! Oh God! There were so many! So many courageous, all allied under…King Boo’s command?! Yoshis, Toads, Goombas, Koopas, Pinguins, Monkeys, Uf people, Vegesia people, cube people, skeleton people, plant people, isle Delfino people, Pi’illow people, humans, true ghosts – I can’t describe all of them!

Yet I could recognize dozens of former enemies, that Yoshi, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Donkey Kong or whoever else had defeated. Cackletta, Fawful, Shroob sisters, Antasma, King Wart, Bow-Bowser and all of his kids.

Zeekeeper, Queen Vegesia, two stone spirits, Donkey Kong family…

All in different shiney colours.

 

All minions of all countries; no matter if they came from the past.

 

I wondered how they all accepted to be King Boo’s minions, and how they were still in this world.

Maybe because they represented Mr.L’s power, how dangerous he actually is.

 

“You just know what is going to happen.”

 

Wait. They were all here to fight…

Mr.L can’t handle this ARMY of GHOSTS! Were they here to kill us – yes they were!

 

“We are about to save what remains of this good world. You are one of the two obstacles.”

“You’re an error, you don’t belong here,” growled a Bomb-Omb.

And instead of silencing him, King Boo finally clamed:

“Have at you!”

 

Two chains pierced the ground and immobilized Mr.L.

The army gathered a measureless ball of light energy in the air.

Mr.L squirmed a bit; he could only frown with rage as the ball was ejected towards him. It hit him right in the chest. We couldn’t see more without blinding ourselves. I opened my eyes halfway. The man was so bright. The sound, deafening. I thought he had absorbed somehow the huge amount of energy. He wouldn’t dim out because he knew ghosts hated light. His eyes were tearing up by reflex too, but he would widen them to stare straight towards the army.

“It looks like I’m about to have the fight of my life. Heh heh eh, HA HAH! You still show up new mistakes! By showing yourselves to me, and giving me all of this power! You are just spirits; I can hit you with pure energy even when you become immaterial!”

Bowser snarled ferociously:

“We know your weakness, moron!! You hate endurance matches, that’s why you always attack strong and fast! But boy, this army, it will crush you, AND ESPACIALLY ME!!!”

 

Mr.L giggled. He took a breath…

And jumped into the fight.

One versus Thousands.

The one that brings new death or the dead world that stops more devastation?

…

Which one would you side?

…

Or would you let things go their way?

…

Because that’s the only thing that could be done.

…

Protected spectators from each side.

…

It was kind of choreographed. It was music resonating our organs. Voices from uncountable songs. We wouldn’t be able to think. You could understand if you had LIVED this...

…

Don’t even try to interpret or imagine. This battle was incoherent. It would be….the most spectacular thing we’d see in our limited entire life. Heart going crazy, pounding fast, hard; my breath…

…

Those people were fighting for us; then, every issue is the best? We were filled of the living dead’s hope. We could dream maybe…

…

All of them would roar with greatness, with…what filled them the most.

…

Let’s say I wasn’t scared until…

 

 

It took time to understand the battle had ended on Mr.L’s defeat. We saw his hand lifting itself from the watery-snowed soil; he extracted himself from the gap some final impact had given. He was shaking on his legs, his head tilting upwards without force, trying to breathe correctly. But he had died several times… Blood was flowing from some cut eye, from the ears because of a fractured crane, from his mouth because of a broken rib cage. And other broken members too. He… He was bleeding too much!... He finally collapsed.

 

I had a strange feeling when he died at that moment… A feeling I shouldn’t have after all he’d done… Honestly, I didn’t want to feel that way, but I guess that’s humane.

 

Silence filled the air. It felt strange after all this firework. And then…everybody clapped. Some whistled. And booed! It was over, “it’s over!” they shouted! I couldn’t help but cry along with Dreambert. I don’t care about that thing over there! I hug Yoshi as hard as I could. “We’re saved! They did it! They’re all here, with us; they’ll be the ones to defeat Tatanga soon! We’re going to win! We…w-we! - !”

 

And so everything was over. Soon. What should happen right now, to break the mood? We were all prepared.

But being prepared is useless when life’s a dick to you. Nothing could prevent, let alone counter this.

 

It was an artefact, broken in half, pure darkness, elevating from the dead body. Why would it levitate, when it fused with him short after. The artefact, it seemed familiar, but couldn’t put a name to it at that ruined moment. We heard a sort of screech in all pitches. The body stood up, surely unconscious. All was black and white then. The body: black, except for the eyes, mouth, ears and every hole in it. The boos were grey. The rest was white.

It was hell.

 

A flash of the Luigi’s Paper World book appeared before her eyes, a sudden memory of shy flirting times. To the page descripting the artefact. Eh… Eh eh… Guess what? It’s the Chaos Heart. It and its counterparts only exist in the Paper World normally. What would summon the solution? Love, hope? We hadn’t any, anymore, in this time of crisis.

 

Panic. King Boo and the captains were trying to reorganize the army and improvise. But all were falling one after another like dominoes. The Chaos Heart shatters space on its will.

King Boo glanced at me, and I knew it was my time to come. I ran towards the source of the wind and light trying to overcome the impenetrable echo. I screamed at the top of my lungs, it burned! I couldn’t approach because of the intense heat, like my skin pressed by red-hot iron.

 

I snapped again…

Seeing all those deaths in death itself…

I screamed. I screamed yes. But it’s useless.

Even with all heroes and villains and mixed people at my sides…

Who would expect us to fight a semi-god?

In whose mind did that concretize?

I collapsed, fainted….


	6. Chapter 4: The end of the journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters belong to Nintendo, though I own the story.  
> Have fun reading.  
> Don't copy nor publish my work. If shared, give credit. Be smart

When I woke up the next day, I knew even less what to do. Like empty. A little exhausted, my bones hurt and my head hurt from thinking too much. In a way, being far from my town prevented me from remembering and crying. I just had a meltdown by reflex. My people up there had to understand it's useful to cry. Even if it's uncomfortable, particularly because I didn't have tissues on me. Plus my low belly hurt deeply, like it had a cramp. No need to tell why I felt sticky liquid between my legs. It really was the wrong time for that, plus my bag has been confiscated by those ones. That means Peach needs some things too; where is she? Is she safe?

Anyway... I try to forget all this inconvenience to focus on the most important: what comes next. My kingdom isn't safe anymore, and they will know, so I have to go...somewhere safer. The Mushroom Kingdom is far away, and I don't remember any cannon to fly over there. Plus it's probably invaded. Then there's Bowser's Kingdom. We don't know what's really going on there. Maybe his minions are resisting, since they have better fighting and organisation skills... Yes. I just have to take the cannon in the desert, fly to the snow land, take another cannon, and there we are.

Luigi...  
Mr.L.  
And my friends.  
I wonder if the Lion survived.

I didn't notice yesterday, all the platforms and blocks on my way. Yet no enemies. The atmosphere is calm, warm and softly lightened. I enjoy the morning. Even if I might have bad luck, because I find not a single mushroom in the "?" blocks. However, I found friends behind the sand dust...  
From what Luigi told me about his adventures alongside his brother, there's a Bean prince called Prince Peasley riding a pterodactyl; a Pi'illow prince called Prince Dreambert and a giant colourful bird (I wonder how can his five feathers of a wing support him) named Zeekeeper (thanks for the French joke). There's also a cube man followed by a huge cube dog and way too many cube kittens. The beef bros it seems...? And...  
"Yoshi!! Toads!!"  
Yoshi hugged me back with Toadic and Toadails and we laughed. Oh, how comforting... Finally! I'm so happy, I feel energy and joy flooding in my belly, the taste of life again, I breath! Some tears escape me, at the Toads' surprise. I know we will soon get this problem solved. The end of that rising nightmare is already there, like a star. And I wonder how much I've been affected to have my mind making up this metaphor.

I pull back and ask:  
"How have you been buddy? How did you meet them? Are you okay? Where did you fall?"  
"Yozzi yoji yo - wa haow!"  
We stare at each other. Then he laughs.  
"Only joking Daisy, hee hee. I didn't lose my tongue since we fell. We were at the isles land, but there isn't any coconuts anymore...do you have something to eat? I'm so hungry..."  
"No I ain't bud. Sorry."  
"Oh, too bad... hum, we met them in the desert. Toadic, Toadails and I saw you jumping towards the kingdom at our left, and they thought it was Sarasaland. First we looked for you in the isles land, and then we came. Also...why do you smell blood?"  
They all look at me. Oh.  
"Hum, nothing to worry about. It's just...my period. And I don't have my stuff here so..."  
The buffed men blush, the cube man too, the Toads then, and finally Dreambert. Peasley muffs a sound of disgust, I just give him the stare.  
"Oh don't you dare. I'm a woman, if you don't stand blood, go fu-"  
A laugh cuts me. It's Zeekeeper. I roll my eyes as he giggles and coughs. But Yoshi asks again.  
"If the blood comes from you... No, it's not possible. The odour is too strong! It also smells decayed and fried meat, with ashes. Did you try to make me a barbecue? Because that doesn't smell good, it gives me nausea... Daisy? Are you listening?"

"The smell. It's my kingdom. He...he killed them all."

And that's how we get to the main subject. I'm not crying, but reducing my dear people to stinging meat isn't the best. I'm surprised when Zeekeeper says:  
"You too? Damn that man."  
I stammer, shocked.  
"Yeah, my lady. We came to ask you for help. This time... well, all I'm asking, is to reconstruct Pi'illow Island. It's a first."  
"We are here," Peasley adds, "because we are the strongest people in our Kingdoms. Despite our efforts, everybody in the Bean Bean Kingdom... died."  
Dreambert's turn...: "We could not prevent the assault. It happened two weeks ago. My people and I woke up at the buzzy sound of airships at dawn, and... They were fast, powerful, we couldn't do anything, not even my friend."  
"Hey! I coulda beat his butt! He just left before I came."  
"Because you wouldn't listen to me when I say it's an emergency! You already have money! Why did you make me wait?! Now everybody is DEAD."

Prince Dreambert huffs and Zeekeeper doesn't answer. I can see the bird doesn't like to be grounded, but Dreambert made a point. If he had prepared sooner, maybe all this wouldn't have happened. Maybe my kingdom would be safe. Maybe Luigi... Yeah. Anger. After a few seconds of heavy silence, I talk on:  
"I'll admit I can't do much. But we can still go to Bowser's Kingdom or... hey Yoshi, can you smell Mario or Peach?"  
He shakes his head. "I'm sorry, the wind must be in the wrong direction today. I could yesterday, but not anymore today."  
"Then we go to Bowser's Kingdom."  
"Why?" Prince Dreamberr asked. "Isn't he our foe?"  
I remember what Luigi told me.  
"Not when we are all in danger."

And so I walk past them, ignoring the fact that my dress has a new colour down there, and I lift my head for a new adventure.

...  
"Indeed you are."  
...  
"VOUS !! Quelle cruelty and insolence! My dear friends, let's show him notre nouvelle attaque surpuissante !"  
They must be close new friends now, a thought flew in my non-functioning head.  
Luigi. It is Luigi's face. Oh gosh, so close, if he hadn't that mask on, and that horrible grin, the grin was weird, it is less a smile than an animal parting his lips to show impeccable white teeth. The eyes...nothing could be done through the eyes. Nothing that could stop him from - his palm lifts in front of the immense dog and the muscle men and it spar-  
I close my eyes and stiff myself. I jump when I hear bones cracking, a body flying past my ear, an atrocious yelp, pleading from the French man being choked now, a cry for one's brother, and it's done. I want to cry. I don't even dare to open my eyes, all I get is sound and voices. My arms wouldn't move, I was so petrified I couldn't close my ears. No words would come out to order the Bean Prince to stay still and for now give up. I moaned internally yet the voices and cracks and bumps and...that was too much.  
Around me, in the orange-dimmed light through my eyelids, there was some sort of a battlefield. Everybody was running left or fight or jumping to kick, but me, and Mr.L waiting for them, surely to grab their limbs and rip them apart. That's what I heard he did to -  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! MAA OOOOOOONNNN!!! AAARRGGHH!!"  
I just waited. I even feared Mr.L would kick me too, even if I knew he wouldn't do things this way.

For the second time I think, I was kind of detached from the world, even if my body reacted poorly. What happened just then? Just when I meet my friends, new friends, see hope, he comes to - to kill again - kill - kill - kill - my throat tightens painfully - and they scream - scream - scream, all of them...

Not realizing my body moving on its own, powered my emotions, I felt a hard burning slap from my ungloved hand. Then I opened my eyes so wide to sink my retracted pupils on the others, I felt my jaws stretching abruptly, my throat and lungs hurt harshly for an instant, when they vibrated - I also heard the end of my own yelling. I then closed my jaws to breathe through my teeth and let my tears run abundantly around my cheeks and neck. My other hand was grasping Mr.L's big scarf towards my head, so I could plunge my words right into him. I could easily tower him now. I wiped out the saliva out of my trembling lip.

The face had a weird expression of surprise in front of my rage. His hands opened to let the green body fall and recoil from both of us. Both of us were animals right now. That's what a fight is, right? I had enough of doing nothing. I regreted it once, I wouldn't a second time. What was he gonna do after? I couldn't care less. I just felt weak and strong at the same time, forcing Mr.L to end this new carnage.

"As your wish, Princess."

...That's all it cost.

 

Nine hours later. We were walking in the snow storm of the snow land. The bodies of the gentlemen, the prince, the Toads, the dog and even Zeekeeper were left behind us to burn up with the rest of my Kingdom. I'm thinking about them even more, now that the irradiated bomb is being heard miles around from my lifeless home. We can hear it tearing the sky, and then a deep low shake in the air. That's why Mr.L told us to walk away. The radiation would affect the weakest bodies so even the 1-ups couldn't save them anymore. It was a way straight to Game Over. If all this was still a game. I don't think it is. Would you think so, after our friend's death? While hearing Yoshi crying for hours in agony? He couldn't even talk now. And what about Dreambert? He lost almost everybody he cared for. Of course, I've never been such a waterfall. Damn it. Damn it. Fuck everything.

It was no surprise Mario and Yoshi had been powerless against Mr.L. Where was the limit of his power? He didn't show much and that was enough. When, where, how the hell did he learn that and got to this incredible level? Enough training to turn him mad maybe. Why? Oh yes she knew, to conquer the world. Then why were they killing everybody?! They were sure to win now. Yes. I was losing hope. I looked up to the hidden night sky, wishing something saves us. Because right now, we're falling to our end.

I suddenly feel something soft being rolled around my neck and ears. It smelled...perfume?? I look down to see - the disgusting scarf - I rip it away. How dare he. I glare again at him and walk away - I'd rather freeze than to accept my enemy's "stained" cloth.

But soon, my body couldn't follow. As hard as I tried with my built up rage and will. I was a desert prin--woman for gosh's sake! The unprotected skin of my feet and ankles, arms, neck, my belly - I was cold, wet and it burned. I was frozen. I fell. I cursed as I couldn't get up. I panicked and struggled when I felt being lifted up.  
"F-F-Fuuck-k-you..."  
He didn't answer, just put me closer to his chest, trying to protect me from the icy wind with his arms. He was looking around for somewhere to rest.

...I felt disgusted. This sadistic genocider. I understood why the touch felt nice. It was soft, warm, secured and quite caring. It was a body, Luigi's body after all. It was sad it didn't have that little belly from before, yet it was just replaced by a quite solid chest - gosh, why, that's not fair. I knew I shouldn't have those thoughts. I found myself snuggling closer and breath in the odour, it wasn't even blood, how? And then I try to escape. And then I stop fooling around to wait. By the time, I must have fell asleep, but I'm sure I whispered right before to care for Yoshi and Dreambert.

I think I had a nightmare. At the end though, I could see something blurry in a square, like a film... I decided to sleep some more, and waited in half-consciousness my body to get functional again. I didn't want to return to reality anymore... Minutes or hours past, I couldn't tell...  
When I decided to wake up... I let my eyes closed to the so good warm massage. Very, very warm, too hot even, and I liked it. I knew it was ethereal fire. And who does master fire? Mario and his firebrand... was it possible? I knew my head wouldn't think properly, so I just accepted the hands re-heating me... I opened my eyes at a moment. I jumped. I regretted that immediately. Both the fact of opening my eyes and jumping, because it hurt physically and mentally. I hated his look, his blank look. But I couldn't move right now, my limbs hurt so much, my back, my belly, oh, ow... I must bleed so much right now, and I wanted somewhere to empty myself too, but with him around?! And I didn't have any stuff, heck, I didn't have medicine! The pain! I hated this, I hated this! Why now?! Curling myself up doesn't help, I feel like a knife squirming into me. And I feel sick. I hear a loud bang, I don't even get what happens the two moments I hear it. He tries and gets me to swallow down some things with water, and I feel him heating my belly. I wish he wouldn't but... I'm sorry, my people. Right now, I'm in pain...

It lasts for 10 minutes. "Huh..?" Mr.L... has brought medicine, clothes, and bathroom products. I'm sorry my people. I'll avenge you, but later. We are in an ice cave, yet the room has been heated up so much water was dropping from the ceiling. I could change my dress for a... a yellow one-piece pyjama. I could even wear thick fluffy black socks. There's a comfy pillow and...he thought I was a baby. Or was it obvious I needed some suitcase for adventures? But I guess... better make the best of situations... that was Luigi's motto.

So I changed clothes. The environment was uneasy, between the ice blue and the cold green fire, cold by the colour. I wondered if Mr.L was watching me, but I couldn't catch any funny look.  
I made sure my two pals were not harmed. Fortunately, they were waiting for me. More like Dreambert was. What may Yoshi dream about right now? Surely to be in his cave…. I thought, as I seated next to him and gently petted him, that he had to be sleeping in a cave in Yoshi’s Island, where rays of sunlight were glazing his scales, trembling synchronously with the floating of the leaves, appearing and disappearing in cycles behind the clouds. Yoshi would sense the forest’s gentle rustling, its chirping, he would smell the fruits oozing a juicy so sweet it would glue your fingers, feel the warm soil, maybe some ants getting lost on his arms. Maybe he would think “When I wake up, what should I do today with my friends?” And he would be blooming with vitality. No need to say why it only remained a dream from now on.  
Dreambert, Yoshi and I lay down in a circle and we began to wait. For what? I don’t know… Dreambert would tell the adventure in Pi’illow Island, before realizing he’d be lacking tact, talking about Luigi like that. We would both give some anecdotes, and then silence fell over us. Somehow, in the back of my mind, an idea began to concretize. I didn’t exactly know what it consisted of. However I knew it was this idea that pushed me to walk deeper in the cave. I wasn’t alone and that’s what I somehow wanted. When we were isolated enough in those depths, I turned around to face a blinding green flame. I sighed.  
We faced each other for quite some time.  
It must have been this idea that pushed me. I don’t remember how exactly things went; all I know, was how much I tried to convince myself that this man was Luigi. This man pinned to the wall and whom I kept kissing had to be Luigi, or become Luigi again, before I break in tears, seeing how useless and shameful that attempt could be. I just hoped something would click inside of my former lover so, despite all our wasted efforts to fight, this world could still be saved...


	7. Chapter 6: Somewhere to hide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters belong to Nintendo, though I own the story.  
> Have fun reading.  
> Don't copy nor publish my work. If shared, give credit. Be smart

Daisy had summed up her path so far to Mario. Compassionate, he’d seen her discouraged features. She’d added that, when she’d woken up after the fight, she’d found herself in Mr.L’s Dream Deep or subconscious, thanks to Zeekeeper and Dreambert. She believed that everything had been destroyed in Snow Land, and as the host of the Chaos Heart, he would be the only survivor. In fact, he’d been able to erase those souls only with its power of annihilation; forever. Daisy hadn’t paid much attention to Mr.L’s subconscious and wondered if he could, while still awake. She did notice Luiginoids and not Mr.L-noids, but couldn’t go far in this sort of Inception. Mario had tried to focus on the facts. Mr.L wasn’t the same Mr.L as in the Paper World; in fact, this being resembled nobody except Tatanga. He may travel between timelines, and that would be logical if this wicked Mr.L version came from a parallel world; maybe he went insane because of those repeated timelines? He doesn’t know why or when, however, he seems to remember and like Daisy, his weak point in a sense. He was ridiculously powerful: a semi-God or semi-Universe destroyer. What sent chills down Mario’s spine was the idea that Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Dreambert, Cappy, Mr.L, Tatanga and he were the only survivors on Earth. Two things made his head click.

 

“Daisy…?” Mario whispered in a weak voice. “Don’t you think it’s strange that Mr.L became Tatanga’s ally, if both of them want to marry you?”

Her head raised a little, but then she shrugged.

“You shouldn’t be surprise this happens…”

“Another thing… how can Mr.L and the Chaos Heart exist here?”

She sighed with contempt.

“Also, I wonder what’s this collar for. Are you sure it was a collar?”

“Yes, I am sure it was a collar implanted in Luigi’s neck.”

“It looks suspicious, you know.”

 

The airship stabilized in the upper atmosphere of the Earth. The “Heroes” couldn’t see what was happening outside of this locked room and wondered what would be done to them. Maybe keeping them out of Earth so they wouldn’t die? Or would they see Tatanga face to face? The lock clicked and the dark man entered, bringing more light in the room. He didn’t notice Mario had used fire to enlighten the group, that Peach had used magic to relieve Yoshi’s pain, that Mario’s cap was Cappy removing the eyes, but did fix eyes on the turquoise crystals surrounding Daisy. His expression was…abnormal. His face was frozen and his body shivering. Emotionless, but his body talked for him; if only Mario could interpret it well. Luigi didn’t feel the same. He ignored the crystals then, unchained them from the walls, pulled them through the dark corridors. Mario wanted to sleep; he felt bad for Yoshi’s complaint, pulled outside of his anaesthetic dream.

 

As they were walking nearer and nearer the room, a voice started to talk in his head, and in the other’ too. He widened his eyes, looking at his feet as the voice told to so Mr.L wouldn’t suspect anything. The voice was…Rosalina.

 

Among several quick words to reassure them, three sentences:

“Escape before it’s too late.”

“They’re waiting for help.”

“Mr.L is your ally.”

 

Easy to say, but Mario was helpless. If he tried anything something would be done to him; he was restrained silently in his moves, as we say: he was free to walk where they told him. He was encaged into those four walls called corridors.

 

“Flee now! Move!!”

 

He’d do an unforgivable mistake but his legs ran before he’d realized it. The several clangs following him were his friends. Only two were missing – Rosalina’s been right: Mr.L was petrified physically and mentally. He was aware of danger. He had two options. One idea was heavier than the other. Not that! But this change, this click, done without thinking negatively – his usual judgment called it stupid damnation. But it was the only way to escape, if he’d take the risk to hope one more time. Mario found himself jumping in space. So many deadly spacecrafts! His head was streaming. Where was his princess? A cry spun his neck enough to make it snap, there she was, at his right. Behind him was the mothership, and there was a sphere formation of spaceships surrounding them to prevent any escape. Somehow platforms levitated there, Mario used them along with isolated ships to propel towards the pink dress floating, floating in front of the dizzying blue planet.

Yoshi wished to draw his tongue to capture her in safe hands in this deadly environment. He could barely breathe. And then he forgot to breathe. Mario got to catch Peach’s hands in his big, safe palms: “I’ve-a got y-…” The faint smile dropped as weightless trails of blood landed on his nose and cheeks. Peach’s mouth was opened in a silent nitwit screech. “NOOOO!!” Mario roared; and when the snake-metal arm that had hooked through the princess’s belly retracted, he refused to let go, not caring if he was dragged towards a ship. He pulled on her wrists, wanting to vomit as her guts and more blood flew around: “NO! NO!! YOU WON’T HAVE HER! NOOO!!!” he cried. Before the door sealed on him, someone cut the latch he had on her. Peach’s last cry of help disappeared in horror and agony. The wall was closed and Mr.L rebounded on it clamping Mario. “NOO!!” he growled, “LET ME! LET MEE!!”

“Do you want to live?!”

“I WANT TO SAVE HER! I HAVE TO - I HAVE TO SAVE HER!!”

Crouching on a platform, Mr.L caught a glimpse of something and blurted out: “Leap down or suffer.”

Mr.L could only eject Mario before a beam blew the platform to bits. The red man frowned in rage and distress, unable to spot his brother. Peach!... If he could do nothing…then the only hope was indeed to land on Earth. Never had he loathed light blue and zero gravitation so much, nor the reflecting silver on the spaceships. He wasn’t crying but hiccupping in shock. Cappy stirred on his hair, he too was speechless. Daisy came to hold him by the arm, Yoshi under the other.

“Come on. We have to go.”

 

Dodging whatever attacks coming from the airships, as hard as it was, they slowly started to feel attraction from the Earth. Eventually they took a sprint and jumped right towards the ground, or more like clouds. So now, they just could hope nothing would intercept them, and that the landing wouldn’t kill them, because they would have to start this all over – what was impossible. However the army of ships was somehow being destroyed by Mr.L himself. Every attack was countered. They thought Mr.L, when they could see him indirectly with flashing bolts of lightning. Yoshi could understand that, unlike the way Mr.L could do this. Luigi had only been able to concentrate energy to electrify moderately; transforming into a full lighting bolt was incredibly exhausting and dangerous, considering you manage to do it. Like if the molecules of Mario’s body could disintegrate into fire supplied by nothing. Then Mr;L had built on a limitless vessel for that amount of magic. Limitless. He may be exaggerating, but not compared to the Heroes. What Yoshi was watching, was a Super Luigi. In terms of God-Luigi. Suddenly he noticed they were getting far away faster and faster. The air was heating up. He couldn’t breathe there too, because wind was filling his lungs too much! He panicked. They were about to die! They were going to get fried or crushed like a pancake! He looked over Daisy who was panicking too. The heat! His heart pounded too much! All was too much! All inches of his body were burning, all his nerves screaming from the fall! Daisy, holding them two, gave Mario a strong nudge for him to do something. He turned his head and quivered. The heat and fall was familiar to him…so he used magic to make this fire, his, much kinder.

 

He still didn’t know how to ease the landing. But - he was used to this now - he knew the soundless explosion meant Mr.L would soon come to achieve what he had decided: save the Heroes against his ally’s will. Somehow, Rosalina had known that. Somehow, Mr.L was acting strange again. Where was he, where was he now that the airships didn’t pursue them? He should have eliminated them all 4 minutes ago, where is he? They had gone through the wet clouds; the volcanoes of Bowser’s kingdom were at 1 minute from there! He could only wish for Rosalina to be completely right. Mr.L had to come now. 30 seconds. Please; the waiting is horrible. 15 seconds; why does it have to be like that? Peach had died, and would die again and again; what was going to happen to her?! Please, 5 seconds! A tiny ball of energy went past them, and when it touched the soil, it exploded the Heroes’ eardrums. All at once, smoke and ashes flew furiously against their bodies. Their fall was cancelled thanks to Mr.L. Yoshi fainted in Daisy’s arms. Mario wished he’d carried Peach in his own. They crashed on the dirt of the 30 meters-long hole.

 

Mario coughed as Mr.L pulled him up.

“This isn’t over yet. We have to escape. Do you hear me?”

Mario nodded.

Right when Mr.L opened his mouth, a faint blast was heard.

“The volcanoes of this land are being set off. The smoke will cover the entire planet. Do you get how powerful it’ll be? We can’t stay in the surface or we will die from intoxication and asphyxia. Ships will be sent to erase everything down here. Do you know somewhere to hide deep inside the Earth?!”

Mario was confused.

“Think fast!”

“There are undergrounds for pipes-“

“Not deep enough!”

Mr.L was trying to calm himself. Mario saw an emotion for the first time, other than sick happiness: fear. He widened his eyes in softness. The soar face of his brother, that he knew so well, tensed up. His eyes were even glassy. In a flash, he wondered if Daisy had actually modified Mr.L from the core. He took this idea seriously; maybe it had worked? Gulping the trembling in his voice:

“We’re gonna die if…! We’re not even going to die, we’re gonna…”

Daisy raised her voice in a strange look: “There is a secret safe under the Mushroom Kingdom, that’s connected to mine. An underground used in case of extreme emergency, like a war, pandemic or natural disaster. Survivors from the Mushroom Kingdom may have hid there, if Toadsworth lives. But how are we going there? You took all our power-ups away.”

Mr.L looked up to her, grateful in a sense. “That is not a problem… Where is it located?

 

The woman hesitated to give away that information. What if Mr.L simulated? What if that whole scene had been performed because they knew there were survivors and they wanted to convince them to tell where? And the voice, had it really been Rosalina’s?

Mr.L guessed what was under that distrustful silence.

Then again, what difference would that make? Defeated they were in all scenarios. What could be worse? Survivors would die either way. She had chosen to give up.

“Under Star Hill.”

Mr.L thanked her with the head.

“Take my hand.”

They did, Mr.L taking firm grasps on their wrists. Energy coursed between them. _I’m transforming into energy!?_ , Mario thought. Yes, and they were halfway to become immaterial when something, a tiny small thing hit Mr.L’s mind. The next second they were gone in a flash; air stormed around after the sound barrier was crossed. Mario and Daisy gasped at the frightening dash, their eyes felt way too fragile before those blurs of objects and lands. Hopefully, that lasted 5 seconds, and they were standing under the towering Star Hill covered with white rain.

“Where is the entrance?!”

Daisy scampered to a wall – Again, things banged around.

 

Mr.L had just saved her and Yoshi from an attack. This attack had been made by the hand of a robot, surely Mr.L’s. It was a humanoid robot that resembled him and another Mario’d seen in a story. The creator and the machine were staring at each other menacingly. How? Why? But Mario learned it wasn’t the matter. He ran up to Daisy who had typed a code with the slippery blue bricks. The region was inundating. Mario carried Yoshi and turned to see – maybe one last time? – his brother facing the robot, using his body as a warning shield.

 

Yes, the rainy exterior and the wind howling them to hide deep in the darkness was a wonderful experience, something you should never forget when you like it. Life had taken a turn for the worse. Unexplained things had been happening without them knowing. Luigi and Tatanga. Mr.L and that Brobot. The Kingdoms, all land. He thought he heard voices from the survivors calling for them from beneath. The wall collided with the top of the entrance as Mario wished for the battle between Luigi and his own creation to have a good ending. All he could do, wish. Maybe this was the last time he…maybe…………..

“HEY! MARIO! WE HAVE TO RUN!” He heard Daisy’s crying voice. Her too. _Why?_ He could unblock his members one by one and they took hands to flee. The moment their foot crossed the entrance, a shock was sending them flying. They cried but stood up anyway. They ran crying, far away from the battle to death that was happening right behind them, heading deep into the dusty tunnel until they slipped on a polish-stoned toboggan. They screamed their lungs out, deafening themselves with the echo it produced. A last blast echoed on the ceiling, and when huge chunks of it fell to block the entrance of the underground, all they could see was nothing, they could only feel. Emotions, they had felt too much since then…

 

Cappy, Yoshi, Daisy and Mario had finally escaped…


	8. Chapter 7: A caring nurse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters belong to Nintendo, though I own the story.  
> Have fun reading.  
> Don't copy nor publish my work. If shared, give credit. Be smart

The Survivors were indeed in this safe underground. The cave, supported with torsade pillars of a dozen meters, was illuminated with a night-sky ceiling, the kind of black night in pure nature. The place was dark purple. It was cold, but the little Yoshis, Goombas or Toads’ running was enough heat. There were also firecamps near evacuation pipes. Groups of inhabitants, mostly from the Mushroom Kingdom, were talking between races, found sporadically in the safe. Beyond a freezing lake and under the little waterfall, behind a hole in the curving wall, were hiding cute children, told this was a game or a simulation of danger. The teens wanting, for any reason, to tell them the hard truth, were reprimanded. The mourning ones were said to be tired, what was true for some. The others, in need of psychological assistance, were gathered in a dimmed room of about 50 rustic beds. Nurses and doctors were awfully needed. Among those was a very little Toadette, different from the others. Weird looks were a first to be honest. The problem came from another Toadette, wanting to “steal” her boyfriend and using this crisis surely to spread rumours. A classic. Yet, she couldn’t believe it, everyone fell for it. Either her opponent was very persuasive, or popular, or people really were becoming idiots.

 

That 24 years-old woman was called Toadletoe. From “Toad” and “mistletoe,” her parents had said. She was wearing a red mushroom hat with white dots and a white nurse hat on top. She was in her white nurse uniform too, though she wore golden oval earrings and black derbies. She’s have the face of a male Toad, if it wasn’t for her reddish ponytails.

 

She was the Toadette that, during a walk, noticed noises from short of breath people coming from the entrance. She happily found Mario, Princess Daisy, Yoshi and a living cap. They were in a bad state, especially for Yoshi, so she called doctors, what was a bad idea because the kingdom rushed towards their re-found hope. Even Toadsworth couldn’t hold himself from clinging on Mario’s leg. And when he asked where was Princess Peach…the bent of the head made it clear. “She’s dead.”

Okay, that made it even clearer.

 

Yoshi was unconscious but had very high chances to survive, even if his tongue had been ripped off. They didn’t know, however, why he had only one extra-life left. The Princess mentioned she never heard the enemy killing him, or else his tongue would have been restored. Toadletoe couldn’t believe he ate only one green mushroom or died several times in one month.

 

They were told the Heroes’ story so far. Which was horrible, let’s be honest, and meaningless. Mario had had the sudden idea to go get help from the Star Sprites or the Star Spirits, or any superior magic above them, but hey, not possible. Starlow went to hug him – even if she didn’t have arms – and cry in his shoulder, and while Mario’s T-shirt mopped all liquid coming from her face, she told him they were dead too. Ten days ago, Luigi had come in his innocent face to ask for help against Tatanga, and the Stars had found his heart pure, a “diamond-shaped heart” like the Star Gate had declared years ago. Obviously they didn’t analyse it. They gave away every drop of their power, and then his smile crisped maniacally. He had giggled at how easy and stupid it had been. He just had to finish them.

 

One day or two passed before another event. Toadletoe had been given the stupid order to take care of Luigi’s hated dog, Polterpup. She had lost him again. “Polty polty, where are you, bad doggy?!” A howl was echoing around the cave, and the angry Toads indicated the lake. Indeed, he was barking there, over the waterfall. She called him, presenting dog treats, the idiot wouldn’t move! She had to follow the tiny slippery space between the stone and the icy water. “Make that damn dog shut up!” “Oh YOU shut up!” Toadletoe retorted. She nearly fell trying to grab it, it was a ghost dog and had decided not to move. Well, in fact, he ran through the wall. “Great.” Toadletoe sighed facepalming. But seconds after, he came back and barked again. “What?” Toadletoe asked. Polterpup went to bite her uniform and try to drag her through the wall. “Stop, stop you, you…” she laughed at this stupid scene of her squirming against a wall and…pfff… She had more force however and pulled out. “What? What is it? I can’t go through you know!”

He disappeared to bring her a green scarf. That meant someone was behind this wall. Suddenly, Toadletoe had regained her serious and composure.

“You want me to go save him, don’t you? That’s a good doggy. But you would be even better if, you know, you used your power to drag him through the wall like you did for the scarf. Come on, save them.” She managed to make the dog understand after ten minutes of non-discouragement, ignoring the people taking her for a fool. Finally she saw a hand, then a head – Luigi – and the dog fell in the lake. Toadletoe caught a glimpse of all the work to be done to save him. The dark red colouring it brought to the clear water, horrifying families, was… Who knows how many times he’d died. He was in need of treatment right away.

 

She ran at the nearest side of the blood lake to pull out the heavy body with the help of his dog. He kept whining to his master. Toadletoe was too small to carry him so she asked a Yoshi for help. He…refused?

“What the..! Help me! He’s fucking dying, won’t you try to help me?!”

The insolent dared to answer: “That’s what he gets for killing our people.”

“Well he won’t anymore, just….”

But then the crowd gathered.

“Let him die!”

“No!”

The dog growling.

“He will just create more problems if you save him!”

“Better save many instead of that killer!”

“Holy fuck – you forget all laws now that we’re in a crisis?! Mario never killed Bowser even if he turned us into blocks and ruined our economy until -”

“Mario killed those who wanted to kill. Bowser never did.”

“You could just end his agony right now…”

“He doesn’t deserve to live.”

“I’m a doctor and I tell you to fucking help me save him! Impartiali-“

“Never!”

“DAMN IT, ALL OF YOU!” She had enough. “YOU BASTARDS, WE SAVE YOU YET WON’T LET US DO OUR JOB!” She just wanted to leave, but people were surrounding her, taken aback by the insult. No way to go. “IT’S MARIO’S BROTHER FOR GOD’S SAKE!!”

“Wow wow, calm down…” Some Toads and Koopas laughed at her rage. The cruel ones dared. “You animal.”

“I’M AN ANIMAL?! LET ME GO!”

Toadletoe did want Mr.L to wake up so he could hurt them. But he was losing so much blood…

“Grab her!”

 

Some Koopas and Shy Guys rushed, those hands, too strong, those detestable hands that viciously took Luigi away from her.

“LEAVE ME!!”

She had barely found this human and they already – they dared to steal him away to – to PLAY with his BLEEDING BODY!

“STOP THIS!!!” She roared in a harsh voice, but her rage was being controlled by those animals! No use rattling! This people that she had helped, the ones that survived were those throwing Luigi’s body using Polterpup as the bull, poor bull that couldn’t grab his master out of those filthy hands!

“ENOUGH!”

 

“I SAID ENOUGH!”

 

Suddenly the crowd froze. Toadletoe calmed a bit. No way!…she was relieved. Everyone knew this voice. Mario had come at the laughing mass. Toadletoe was laid down, and she was trying to calm her crying. She acted strong, but maybe this had been an assault…she was a bit shocked, the unceasing hiccups as evidence. However she wanted to laugh at the faces looking down, ashamed like they had to be. A Yoshi came to show Luigi’s corpse in front of Mario. Mario glared with a mix of disbelief, controlled stir, shock, deep hurt. It didn’t dare to look back, bowed to lay down his brother with all his tensed delicacy, and him given, it backed away with hast. Princess Daisy came too, and although her face stayed emotionless, her eyes wouldn’t turn away from Luigi’s fractured bones. Until Mario lift him and followed Todletoe, when she called Peach’s police to decide a hard reprimand.

That had been something.

 

 

Hopefully the doctors were more fair and impartial. Though they blamed Toadletoe for losing her patience and above all, putting someone’s life at risk provoking the others, she didn’t care.

It was sad the situation in hospitals was complicated here.

There was no block, and in the rush, nobody had brought enough power-ups. As a result, they couldn’t heal somebody using a mushroom. There were doctors for sicknesses. When they took Mr.L’s case, they drained the excess of blood, disinfected large wounds and wished he’d sleep, because they’d have to operate him without aesthetic. The flesh of his lower back and various parts of his arms or hands had been strewn with bones bites. His left leg had necrosis, no wonder when you see the femur through the thigh. It did give nausea to the nurse, seeing purple and black flesh all the way to the toes, secreting water, pus, rotten blood. The odour was horrible, like if you smelled death. Ultimately, the operation was planned for three days later.

During that time, Yoshi’s state degraded too. At the doctors’ surprise, his body was mutating and rotting. After asking the travellers whatever would cause this, they concluded Yoshi had been hit by the radiation from the Sarasaland Kingdom. A disease for now incurable. He was dying…

 

Those lives at their hands. Without any way to communicate. Toadetoe was a nurse, that shouldn’t touch her; but at the same time, Yoshi was the cuteness and innocence incarnated, and Mr.L called her curiosity. She felt something important had to been done with him, since he was Tatanga’s ally. The events repeating in her head told her something was fishy. Why would Mr.L and Tatanga ally, why wouldn’t they both compete to win Daisy’s heart? Why did Mr.L put his life in this danger to help the Heroes, and why wouldn’t Tatanga stop the attack? How did they become…crazy? What was this story of alternate universes? For what end? The operation was crucial in this sense.

 

The evening before the operation, after saying good night to her boyfriend Toadlump, the surgeon Toad wearing a black cap with white dots, she decided to “visit” Luigi. Some dim lamps lightened the narrow corridors with red flames and shadows. The 24th room, corridor 7, white curtain at the right, had been a small bedroom with lots of books, where another curtain led to a mini stone bathroom. No one would go to watch the body. The fabric slipped swiftly over her hand as she stretched her arm, blind in the gloominess. Toadletoe felt a presence, a shadow, what was stupid because Mr.L was unconscious. She ignored her pitiful fear and set up her lamp torch, then stood up at his side. The soft light hardened the features of his face, masked with a respiratory. Behind her were the rhythmic sounds of breathes. Aside of that, this place was silent, but a silence that she appreciated and for that, would call calm. It was different from the silence in the big cave. She felt some peace. Toadletoe sighed deeply.

It was confusing. The way Mr.L’s face and expression matched exactly those of Luigi. After all, Mario said they had been the same person. According to Paper Mario – she wondered where the Paper World book was – Mr.L had acquired his own personality, so they should be treated separately. This was only appearance, and the real Mr.L would be revealed in the mind.

 _Would they both feel the pain if the surgeons operated him?_ A thought flashed before her eyes. _Better find out now._ She walked to the injured leg’s side and, straightening herself, grasped it through the blankets. It started to feel wet – blood – but the body didn’t react at all. That must be okay.

 _Why am I concerned for him?!_ She couldn’t repress a feeling in her heart. _You remember that story of a monkey that committed suicide after that trauma: the trauma of suffering silently under the surgeons’ hands, because the aesthetic didn’t work enough, but the tranquilizer did. What tells you Mr.L won’t get his revenge on us after that torture? You perfectly know that if he can’t move now, it doesn’t mean at all he didn’t feel it. He will suffer!_

_Then what do you want me to do? I can’t cancel the operation. I can’t communicate with him._

_There has to be a way._

There had to be a way.

“There has to be a way.”

 

She gave a look back at the face, and for seconds imagined those eyes being opened and contracting out of agony, thickly shadowed, if they cut his leg directly. A way to communicate, without the intervention of the body. She couldn’t use telepathy, and could his brain even respond? It had to anyway…or she’d have to communicate with his very soul. There was a way, but it was forbidden: you kill the body, and the moment the soul is detached - for a fraction of a second – you interrupt the reincarnation – provided the person had an extra life – and you can talk to the boo. She hadn’t the right to do that, and anyway, she didn’t have the power nor the material, nor the skill. No, there has to be another way.

 

She paced around the room, snapping her fingers to concentrate and help any idea to get out. She felt that she knew the solution but couldn’t fully remember or comprehend the concept. She frowned, angry or frustrated, refusing to let go. A way to access the mind; Toadletoe read a magazine one day about…about…Pi’illow Island. Satisfaction popped in her head as she stopped and focused her eyes at the floor. What were they saying about that re-found ancient people? That they could access…they could access to dreams! You could go to the Dream World even if they were turned into stones, as their souls were trapped there, but alive.

 

She burst out of the room, took a sprint. God bless – there was a Pi’illow there, the best! “Dreambert!” she called. She found the group of Heroes and the ancient that said: “Prince Dreambert, young woman. Don’t forget to be polite, especially in front of a Prince!” She didn’t care. “Could –“she gasped, “Could you come please? It, it’s really important.” They looked at each other, confused, but assumed it was for some information. The Prince flew next to the woman that nearly ran. She waited to get in the room where no one could hear to ask:

“So, ya have to get me into Mr.L’s mind.”

Dreambert opened her mouth –

“Please don’t argue. I don’t want to explain, all you have to know, is that this is for your friend’s sake and…sanity. Just tell me. You have this power.”

Indeed, since Zeekeeper had given some of his powers to Dreambert, he could access to the Dream Deep, where soon enough, Toadletoe landed carefully.

 

It was soft…so fragile, this place…It seemed like it had been destroyed once. It was kind of ruined. She walked to look around. She didn’t have to find Mr.L, because this entire place was him. She was relieved that it had worked… She wanted to meet him…and here he was staying. He was sitting on the floor, but even there he was a bit taller than Toadletoe. She was unsure… And the creepy wide-open eyes, neutral face looking inside her soul, Mr.L gave her, made her shiver…

“…Ya didn’t feel the pain when I touched you, did ya?”

There was a crack through his pupils, and he smiled a crisped maniac smirk.

“You did…”

She looked elsewhere.

“Sorry.”

So the operation would hurt him.

“We’re going to amputate your leg tomorrow.”

It was sad that…

“…we don’t have another option.”

Mr.L laughed slightly.

“Ye̕s y͝o҉u ̵do̡.Y̶̛͟es͏͘҉ ̧y̢͢o̵u͏ ̸͟d҉͜o͜͞ :>! Bư͝͞t ҉it̸̕'҉̶s ̴̸͠s͝͞t̕͢͝ư̧p̴̡͡id҉ ̷͞t͡o w͟a̵͜s͏t͢e͡҉̷ ̵̧͝t͏h̴a̧t͠ ̵̧c͠h̷̷a̢͟n̨c̡e͞.̧͟ I̙͉͌̕'͈͔͍̫̼ͮͦ͡l͖̤̣̭̜̠̽l͙͚͔͖̬̟͎ͧ̊ ̱̞̻̳͎̼̬̬̟̒ͧ͂ͤ́ͫ̀̒ͤ͜͟ķ͕͙͕̖̭̖͛͐̏̊̀ͨ̈̃i̶̵͎̥̙͊ļ̣̠̪̃ͬ͂́͂ͭ͗ͮ̒͢ͅḻ̶̛̺̣͙͓ͭ́̉̀̄ͯ͗ͣ͂ ̧̛ͩ̔̾͏̹͇̫a̰͓̩̠̰̙͇̭̭ͪ͊͌͘͝l͈̰̔͌ͬ̀l̀̔͑͏̘͍͞ ̢̢̳̰̙̰͎̟̺̗́̎̃̃̑͊ͮo̷͎͙̰ͦ̐̇f̶͈͖̦͇̬̑̅͆ ͬ͐ͤ͒̉̑̀̍͏̨̥̥̟͕̟͍̥͢y̞͙̟̙̣̥̞͌̌͋͌͞͝o̜̮̖̳̗̠̒̾ͭ̂̋̏͢͝ͅű͇̭͒ͧͭ̔͑̏͢ ̧͖̲͙͚̙́̑͂ͦͪ̂ͩ͌ͬ͞a̴̛̮̙̳̻͖͎̫ͧn̶̟̳̪͔͙̹ͯ̾ͨ͝y̲̞̫̔͑͌̀w̢̰̭͛̇̾̑̏̇͗͠͝a̵̴̡̻̭͑̃̾̅ͫͤ̿͂̚y̡ͨ͐ͦ͛̌҉̬̳͉̯͈̜.̸̡̣͖͖̖̟̝ͥ”” ~~~~

Toadletoe felt sad.

“As a nurse, I have to provide the best care for my patients. But I don’t know what else to do. We don’t have any mushroom.”

Mr.L led his gaze go behind him. Yet all looks of the place were upon the Toadette.

“..̛.͢H̢eh̛҉ e̵h͜͠͏ ̨eh͢͝.̛”

Did he have a solution?

“K͏̴̴̡i̷͘͟l̡͡͠l͏̴ ̷̛͟͠m̶̵̸͢e͜ ̸̛̛̛ţ̴̛h͘͟͢҉e҉҉͡n̵̛.̸̨͝ ”

Wha…?...

“K̭̱̞̣͚̩ͦ̉͗̇̃̏̓ͤ͐̂̇̽̚̚͘͟͜i̷͇͈̺̳̙̭ͣ͊̂ͫ͌͌̈́͆ͣ̎̑ͭ͌̊̀ͣ̀ͮ̏̕͟͝l̴̨̢͉͖͖̙̗̣͙̪͚̮̮̬ͭ̇͐ͧ̐̅̓͞l̙͉͓̝̠͍̜̖̗̹̖̝͔̻̟͇̯̤ͦͭ̎̿̊ͭͮ͗̄̈́̽͐̿ͦ͑̈͌ͅ ̮͉̤̳̜̜̩̭͚̺ͤ͛͐́͌ͯ͌̾̃͝m̵ͥͮͧ̾͋ͣ͊ͥ́͒ͤ̏̒҉̨͠҉̦̺̭͙̣̤̟͉̯e̵̴̡̤̬̳̟̣͕̭̗̫̤̼͆ͭ̊͢͞.̴̨̢̧̪͖̤̮̩̤̲̪̣̈́̾̿̆̎̈ͦ̏̏ͥ̏̌͗ͯ͋͟”

…He was right. He had extra lives and… Before Dreambert find them…

 

The coloured portal closed at Toadletoe’s arrival.

“Thanks Dreambert. You can leave now.”

The Pi’illow flew off.

The dark room enlighten at the night table next to Luigi. Euthanasia was a hot debate in this Kingdom. Because you can revive someone with a 1-up. Why let someone mutilated and suffering if you could kill them? The body would be restored. You just have to do it quickly. But for now, this was forbidden; what would that bring, this unethical way of ending someone’s suffering? If you accept that, bad decisions would follow, etc.

But, tell me, what decision was the best here? Torture Mr.L, or letting him die, or waste a 1-up?

Toadletoe had never done it before. Never had she killed somebody. She was a nurse! If only there was time to get prepared. Only one night, if she didn’t sleep. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest. She went outside to take her breath. But…wait…that shouldn’t be hard to do…after all… He’ll be cured at the end. She would give surgeons more time to take care of other patients. Her that refused people wanting to kill him, she’d changed her mind. But this time, Mr.L asked for it. What was the act after all, how would she proceed?...

 

As everybody was sleeping – Mr.L was too – Toadletoe approached the body, anxiety in her face. In front of her was the bed. What would Mario think? And inexpressive Daisy? She took the jet-black gun, the green light emanating from it being Mr.L’s signature. She held it in front of her, closing one eye, wincing, letting only one tear of shock dropping. She was trembling so much, yet she could – she could easily aim at Luigi’s face.

BAM.

That was it. Toadletoe dropped the gun, plugged her ears and closed her eyes, breathing. The sound hadn’t been that loud, but… Luigi was dead.

 

But when she opened her eyes…

 

That night, Toadletoe, had saved Mr.L from more insanity.

They looked at each other. And Toadletoe knew they were future friends.


	9. Chapter 8: The power of a Star Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters belong to Nintendo, though I own the story.  
> Have fun reading.  
> Don't copy nor publish my work. If shared, give credit. Be smart

Luigi woke up in a cold sweat, for the fourth time. Everything around him felt distorted, like he was in another world, in a nightmare, in hell. He sat up, put his arms on his knees and hid his face in-between. It had been years he had had persistent nightmares, yet now it was different, because the dream never remained. He’d only wake up out of breath, sick and somewhat in distress, but never would he let them see this. He was lightheaded, however, after a couple of minutes, he decided to take a shower and remove that dirty feeling he had all over his skin.

Luigi withdrew the dank blankets and laid his feet on the cold stone floor. The strong odour in the room didn’t help his queasiness. Lightning up the room with his green, ethereal fire coursing on the palms of his hands, he stood up, slowly walked in the bathroom and stopped in front of the bath. The bathroom was cold, the bath was dug, again, in the solid stone, and there was a small flow running on the wall, to the bottom of the bath and sinking in a dark, tiny hole on the other side. His body couldn’t help but shiver. Who would take a bath in this? He took the pebble polished in an oval shape and put it on the hole. It would take a while before the bath would be filled up, so he decided to wait back on the bed.

He looked at his arms. The flames were sending emerald gleams and shadows on his pale skin. He wasn’t as lanky as before, since his muscles were well-toned. They were dry and nervous, so firm it was no wonder he could easily break bones. Yet the tips were so cold. He wondered he was still a little shaken. After all, his nerves were alternatively sending hot and cold sensations, in both cases sweaty ones. Fortunately, there was a portable mirror next of him, that the nurse surely had let him. There, he could see what no other people would even care to see. He was sure it wasn’t the fire’s fault for the mirror to reflect his deep, dark circles. He was so, so pale, and his lips were blue. And his features. So old. The cheekbones seemed to pierce through his face, as well as his chin. The eyes, deep-set in the dark, eye-sockets. Some of the hair and moustache, matted in the sweat, falling on the neck. He suddenly recognized the itchy feeling it gave and couldn’t wait to dive his face in the water. It felt awkward anyway, looking at this poor, pitiful reflection. Before, he somehow loved looking at himself. Maybe because in those blue eyes, there was once a soul, something familiar living inside. It was very, very long ago, when he was still an energetic and clumsy child. Now, he could only see something he despised with all his heart.

Luigi wondered why he had become like this. If you get killed and revive with a 1-up, your body would be like new, all fresh. It wasn’t for nothing he hadn’t any sort of scar on him. If he had to conserve the marks of all the wounds he’d got through the previous months, he would be unrecognizable. Imagine a heap of pinkish meat, brown lines here, white skin there, add some members that had the shape of the end of a sausage, sutures running through all of his weakened bones. He’d be a contorted crimpled, not able to see, to talk, to eat, to move, even to breath, his heart on the verge of explosion. His training had been excruciatingly rough. A _training_?...

Then why would his face keep those features. Before, he hadn’t them. When he sought help from his brother or anyone kind enough to support him, he hadn’t even the slightest touch of unhappiness. The only clue was the ugly expression of a sulky big baby he was making at home. No wonder his brother wouldn’t look at him. Or did he? Was it Luigi’s fault? No?

Why had he become like this? Why? But it doesn’t matter why. The only fact, the only thing that matters, is that you live this. It’s that all of this is real. It’s that you can’t change what destiny cursed you to live through until your agonising death. He hated himself. Not for what he had become. Not for the massacres he’d done. It _was_ funny. It _was_ pleasurable to hear all those cries. All those moans and howls of pain. Maybe because he recognized something familiar in them. _Let them hate me, so long as they fear me_. Never had those words been so true. No, he hated something, and there was a whole bunch of things he’s hate about himself, but the list was so long. What would he become next?

It had taken a good ten minutes before Luigi realised he was losing control. If he’d keep thinking about this…he wondered how short the time would be for him to snap. Instead of letting himself tremble, he put the mirror aside and threw the curtain behind him as he entered the bathroom. The bath was half full, but it was good enough for him. Undressing, he kindled his fire even more to heat the little room. Then he plunged his hands in the water and waited. It was so cold, it felt like sharps of ice burning his flesh. His hands became numb, red and swollen. But it didn’t matter. Soon enough, the water was boiling. Luigi hopped into the bath, laid down and examined the room as it became clouded with steam. Of course, there wasn’t any kind of ventilation. Leave this room unheated for an hour, and the walls would be not only cold, but damp. Who designed this emergency cave? Someone from the equivalent of the Middle Ages? Even the architects of this time were wiser.

The room was plunged in darkness and silence, except for the emerald glimmer under the running water. The bath wasn’t full enough to cover Luigi’s shoulders, he still felt a little cold.

Still, it was a habit for his body. He couldn’t get over his depressed state. He felt so, so tired. So tired to live all of this. So tired. He laid in the bathroom, barely caring to properly close his eyes, laying in the cold like dead. Dead. Was he truly dead in his soul? He felt so. Was it what you call this feeling? If he had to die right now, would he care? Would he gratefully accept this? No. Because in life like in death, he would suffer. In this world, there is a dimension called the Underwhere. What a name. Do you know what it consists of? If you do evil things and die before repenting, you go there for the rest of eternity. Do you know what the funny part is? You become evil if you are in contact with evil. In other words, if you suffer hard enough as a good-hearted person, well, you become evil. And when you die, you suffer again! The regent of that world, Queen Jaydes, pretended being able to read one’s heart. What would Luigi become there? Kept forever in Bonechill’s ancient prison? Or wander forever, alone? All of his previous good acts, would they be forgotten?

He wished he could stop thinking.

…He remembered there was something to get rid of before.

A little time after, he was in his room combing his hair. Then, he looked at the mirror, positioned his index on his throat; the energy on the tip irradiated enough to burn his skin off and open it. It stung horribly, but that was nothing. The metal collar finally showed itself. It wasn’t long before he cut it, glided it under his skin, out of his neck and melt it more, until it was nothing but a puddle of glowing metal at his feet. Luigi watched it. Then, he took his gun, placed it inside his mouth, shoot. He fell on the bed.

…

He had realised that he had two last wishes before death. More things he wanted to achieve before.

Daisy. Tatanga.

…

He shook. He woke up from death, for the thousandth time.

He felt tired. What would that bring? Why would he care? Heh. He didn’t care that much, in fact.

Somehow, in the back of his mind, he only wanted some last reasons, some triggers, before killing himself for good.

 

__________________________________________________

 

 _Knock knock_.

Luigi had just finished cleaning off the blood and dressing himself. He wondered if the gun had been too noisy for a second, but no, it was a gun shooting the holder’s energy, so it was quite noiseless. Who was visiting him?

A red sleeve slipped through the curtain and the moustached man appeared before him. Ah. Luigi’s brother.

Luigi noticed Mario’s look. It was full of sadness and at the same time, a little joy for visiting him. Luigi knew where this was going. It was only at those moments, when the distrustful is left alone…

“Hey bro.”

He didn’t greet back. Instead, he stood tall. Darkness had fallen over his eyes. Luigi’s memory played with him. He remembered one of his old dreams. A dream where Mario would save him. A dream where Mario would comfort his own brother and, for once, Luigi would show his heart, only to be cherished. Somehow, it merged with some actual memories.

_“Mr.L?”_

_“Luigi.”_

_“Don’t you dare call yourself by the name of my lil’ bro!”_

_“Mario.”_

_“?!”_

_“I guess this comedy worked well. I’ve got to tell you something. The truth, is that… there never was some alter ego, or some dark double personality, or any hypnosis. Brainwashing at some point…but, er…Mr.L has always been Luigi.”_

_“Oh yeah?! Mind explain why you are so cocky and loud and so un-Luigi like?!”_

_“That was only a show.”_

_“Wha—“_

_“I only simulated.”_

_“…You’re telling me that my kind-hearted, sweet, smart and heroic little brother Luigi, is the man standing in front of me?”_

_“…yes…”_

_“How in the—Why…you? Monster?! Heartless, psychopath murderer?!”_

_*hug*_

_*gasp*_

_“Oh stars… I don’t know if that’s true. I don’t care, I just thought that… that my Luigi was gone forever!! I’m… I’m so happy…”_

_*silent cries*_

_“…Bro? What is it?”_

_“…I…I hate you. You can’t even care why I killed thousands. That I’m the villain in this world. People insult me, whether I’m good or bad. YOU, you won’t_ ever _be hated, only because you’re Super Mario! Nothing happened to you, you’ve been happy your whole life… Everything in this world is_ made _for_ you _to be so happy! Your life is a pink, fluffy, happy, childish story!! I want you to suffer Mario! That you learn how this world really is, I want you to scream, to cry out of pain and grief! And that you,_ you _, wish to die_ by yourself _! Do you understand? I hate you! I wish you could—“_

_*hush*_

_“Don’t be so jealous of me bro. I’ll tell you a secret. I’ve always envied you. You’re tall and handsome, braver, strong and faster, ingenious, and you’re more human. Do you remember? Your heart is “a multi-shaped diamond”. You’re cute in your own way…And my life is empty compared to yours.”_

_“…”_

_“Look at what you know! Aren’t you proud to be a “gentleman thief”? You always wanted to be more…well, confident in yourself and all… Although you’re not good in your head yet. But it’s okay, I guess?”_

_“…I—“_

_“Anyway, you forgot something. Princess Peach died because of me. Don’t you know how this feels, to be useless the day a stronger boss rises? To let everyone die? To know that your own brother turned the tables on, because you couldn’t see what was happening to him?”_

_“…”_

_“I’m kind of hopeless, like everyone else in this cave. But you aren’t. You still have Princess Daisy, that you will protect, no matter how twisted you may become.”_

_“I won’t be able to.”_

_“Yes you will! You know what you have to do. That’ll cheer her up!”_

_“You’re lying. You’re not hopeless. You know, Daisy kissed me only to save everyone else, not by love. As I am the only potential saviour.”_

_“Well, yes.”_

_“...I’ll try…”_

_“Don’t be scared! You two are made for each other. We’ve always known. Go for it! But before…”_

_*hugs*_

_“I love you, Luigi.”_

_“…I… I love you too, Mario.”_

 

Too bad dreams never come true here.

 

 

Mario looked up to his brother. As much as he had changed…he missed him so much… He felt so alone, so hopeless, so distressed, so, so guilty. Soon, his hands ran around Luigi’s waist and he hugged him tightly, nuzzling in the crook of his neck, letting his tears damp Luigi’s shirt. “I love you so much, bro.” His voice cracked up at the end.

Soon, he felt himself pushed away, surprised. Mario didn’t understand why, but he understood the look his brother gave him. Complete indifference. Luigi stood up and walked away.

_Mario… Don’t leave me here, please… Let me come with you._

Luigi felt no compassion anymore. Instead, if he had to feel something, that would be bitterness.

_MARIO! PLEASE HELP ME!_

He had chosen to be alone. His brother had never worried about him. He always had been overlooked by _everybody_. _He_ had been the one to suffer all along; and Mario suddenly changed his mind when he was left with nothing and nobody. On other circumstances, Mario wouldn’t give a fuck about him.

_My brother will come and save us all…_

This brotherhood had no sense. Maybe it had, maybe it has for others. But he had changed too much. Had Mario been a brother once anyway? A brother in another sense than through blood? He was sure that if he could, Mario would beat Luigi to death.

_M-Mario …It hurts so much…Mario…_

Maybe he was wrong accusing Mario for all of this. But maybe if he had come before he was irredeemably broken down… They just weren’t the same.

_…_

Who then? Was he meant to be alone?

…

 

__________________________________________________

 

He walked through the cave, ignoring the people glaring at him with hatred, hopelessness and fear. He did notice the nurse, crying in a corner of the cave. Of course, this morning, the doctors had been considering dismissing her. The survivors were protesting, and she couldn’t escape the daily harassment. “He massacred our Kingdoms! And what are you doing, you bitch?! You become the nurse of this bastard?! Go fuck yourself, we will kill you!”

The nurse’s boyfriend, as Luigi heard, was slowly but surely leaving her behind. It wasn’t rare for him to hear the Toadette’s muffled cries next to his room, close enough so people wouldn’t indeed try to kill her. A tomboy, she had been. Harassment and rejection had broken her. She had no choice but to stay alongside him.

His foot bumped into something soft. He looked at the ground, to see a journal.

Luigi retrieved it, somehow curious to read it out, at least the last page.

_No. No one will find my journal. No one will read it in secret and understand me. No one will help me out of pity. No one can see._

_I wish it too. To become berserk, and to be able to destroy my enemy or to save my true love. To have super powers of any kind. To be outstanding. I can’t._

_Them Heroes. Either we’re made fun of, or they pity us. I want none of that. But who will change that? What would? We don’t even exist. Stories start with them. We watch their adventures, because we don’t live any._

_What do you think? That I alone think all of that? Everyone in this misery of a cave do and cry about that._

_I wish I could have helped them._

_Heroes and Villains are famous at a high price._

_Mr.L killed them in cold blood, and people are losing it. I already lost my friends, I already know that feeling. As I am alone, I’m not driven out by popular madness. That guy. He wanted to kill himself. I admit it. I like seeing all of them suffer. It feels like… some revenge. I feel like I’m superior to them, because I handle the shock. But I’m afraid of people now. Just look at them. Their… Oh my. I’ll write later.”_

Apparently, there was criminality here now.

Luigi threw the journal away.

Man. This place was depressing.

__________________________________________________

TO DAISY

 

Dear Bright Flower

You latched your spiny vine

And kept me inches from insanity.

If love was a Darkmoon of a Sunshine

I cannot tell, (my honey) Daisy

 

Whatever happens,

The thought of you

Pulls me out of madness.

 

Whatever happens,

We will always

Die for you, Princess.

 

Even if this world is doomed

So close to its decisive destruction

(Whatever it costs)

 

Even when we will fail,

When we’re about to fall

Even falling again and again…

 

Because life is a game

I’ll spend the last drop of life on you.

(So) Please be there one more time

Before the final breath

Soon, when everything shatters and breaks

                                        

Luigi found her. He led against the wall and peeked into the room. Daisy. Why had she succeeded into changing his mind? Back then, on the starship. And before that, the day he killed her friends in cold blood. When she kissed him too, and spent a night together. The collar. The one thing that frightened her away. Then made her fear him. Because, she was still thinking Mr.L was a complete new ego. No. They were the same person. The exact same person. Tatanga hadn’t created Mr.L. He, Luigi, had wanted to create a new him… Back then.

Daisy was not so far from the now useless emergency pipe, near a bunch of campfires where what was left of the Mushroom Kingdom’s citizens were having dinner. It smelled roasted chicken. Delicious, especially in those times of danger. Daisy. It was no secret that Luigi had fallen with her, as much as he had tried to be subtle. Two princesses, two heroes; cousins, brothers. Daisy, the tomboyish princess and Luigi, the slightly feminized hero, but mainly the clumsy and cowardly one. A coward. A coward, they had called him. A coward, he had thought of himself all along. What about now? ...Was he still surprised of himself? On how much he had changed? There was still something to do, about Daisy. To confess his love towards her. Did he still love her, he pondered. He didn’t know. He didn’t love her the same way at least. In fact, he was feeling quite numb about most of things he would have reacted back then. Feeling? Yes. He couldn’t say he didn’t feel anything. A lot of events hadn’t made him react, but he still responded to some. The feeling of ecstasy when crushing someone. The way he killed his enemies – a slow death, when he could do anything to his crying victim. Why feeling compassionate? Eventually the guilt and suffering through empathy had faded, and he had been washed over by excitement and pleasure. You can’t know that, it’s forbidden. Hate someone to death, lose “human feelings” for anybody, everybody in fact, and maybe you can try imagine the sensation of doing whatever you please to them.

What had this to do with Daisy?

Well, there were things he wanted to do with her. But would she accept? What if she doesn’t?

 

The beautiful auburn-haired princess was taking a nap. Luigi walked smoothly to her side and watched her face. She had her eyes open so she sat up. Luigi sat at her left. Might as well make this straight. He looked at her very eyes. Soon she got the message. When he made sure she wasn’t moving away, Luigi took her right hand so she was completely facing him, pulled it slightly and began approaching her lips, slowly. What does a kiss mean? That’s just pressing lips. But maybe to her, it would make sense. He let his eyelids half-opened and parted his lips a very bit –

SLAP.

The slap echoed everywhere in the cave. Too much noise all of a sudden. Luigi was sure people turned their eyes to them, to him. What would they see? Then he noticed his head had been pushed to the right, the slap had been that strong. Then he felt his cheek skin burning and stinging vividly. He opened his eyes and locked them on Daisy’s disgusted face. Heh. He could manage to change her. She truly thought he was Mr. Meanie here. That would change.

If only.

Then she started to make a scene. Her words?

…Not what Luigi had expected. Maybe ever.

“You. Are you kidding me. No. I know what you’re thinking. That I love Luigi so I must love you. There is something wrong in this sentence. Do you fucking think I love you, Luigi. Oh. Oh oh oh. Really.”

…

“Because I’m the second princess? Let me tell you. Who in the world would love somebody because they’re in the same place? Because I’m the second princess, because you are the second hero, and because we’re supposed to be complementary. Let me laugh.”

…

“I’m not reduced to that. The man I truly loved was Mario. How foolish we are. You, for thinking I changed my mind. Me, for thinking I had found better. You, Luigi, you chose me because Peach didn’t love you but chose your brother. Me? No. I was a fool for thinking we loved each other the romantic way. I never loved you. I just remembered that.”

 _Interesting_. Luigi wasn’t thinking nor moving, but his mind was cogitating for him.

“And it’s not because Mario never loved me but loved that bitch back that I’ll go in your arms. It’s not because Mario still refuses while she’s dead and we’re about to follow right after, that I’ll “satisfy” myself with you. No no no no…you motherfucker… no. I still have some dignity. I lost my kingdom to you, my cousin, my friends, maybe everything, but you can’t force me to love you.”

The dust was blown over when she sharply turned her back to Luigi, tall and stiff.

“I just hope you burn in hell.”

That wasn’t enough.

“Loser.”

And then she was gone.

 

…

…

…

Luigi heard people whispering around him, but he honestly didn’t give a fuck. He knew what they would say now. So what? Heh, heh heh, ah ah ah! His goal remained the same. The world had proven once more it would be hell to him. Alright. But it wouldn’t get away with this. If the world was hell, Luigi was the devil, and he felt welcomed in this new home. Daisy thought she was the one winning. Luigi had never lifted a finger on her. But he had to adapt: why had he never brutalized her, since Tatanga wasn’t interested in her? Had he hoped for something? Anyway, time to change. You have to force things sometimes to get what you want in life. Luigi had so many times crossed the “limits”. Heh. Overthinking.

 

He followed her to her room hidden in the back of the cave. Daisy entered her room, looked for something in a drawer, turned, Luigi was closing the door behind him in one hand. Daisy screamed, “What are you doing?! GET OUT OF MY ROO—“ and Luigi slapped her, she fell against the furniture, hitting her head hard. Luigi grabbed her by her collar, she was screaming, squirming, and he threw her on the bed. She was terrorized. The shock of it made her heart pound like she was in the brink of death. Indeed. Luigi was satisfied for her to realize that at her life remained in his hands.

“GET OUT! GET OUT OR I SCREAM!”

“Very well. Scream. People will come. But they can’t fight me . I’ll kill everyone who stands in my way. Maybe you want them to look at us? Good witnesses, but they’re useless where justice doesn’t rule. Nobody has and will ever defeat me.” Daisy wanted to argue.

But every hero had died.

And usually it didn’t take much power to get raped.

 

She started to struggle, and Luigi was amused. Weak. He chuckled at her snarls. Her hands were everywhere. He grabbed her hair to lift her and slapped, slapped, slapped. Pinning her arms above her head with one hand, he slapped her with the other repeatedly. Her cheeks swelled, blood-red. They turned purple quickly. Her legs were useless, she couldn’t stand up: Luigi had managed to slip in-between. Now, all her legs could do, was locking him closer to her. Luigi started to be out of breath, Daisy even worse, but for different reasons. It was so exciting. He grabbed her hair once more, pulled her head back, and landed his cold lips on hers, between her swollen cheeks. She was crying. The shock made her hiccupping, and unfortunately, each time, her belly was pressing against her assaulter’s body, who pressed back even more. She felt it, a smooth, solid part of him against her pelvis. She cried harder. There was too much light. She didn’t want to see what was happening. Her mind was foggy, yet it hurts. So much…

Luigi delicately rubbed his thumb on Daisy’s chin then pulled it down slightly. Again he plunged against her face, this time with tongue. The worst thing was that Daisy liked it. The slightly bitter saliva, the suddenly delicate rubs to ease her pain…and his body pressing against her…

 

After all, had she really loved Mario? The doubt had taken place when the nurse’s boyfriend made her question that. At first, she had wanted to “forgive” Luigi and figure this story out herself, but with him…

So many doubts. She must have been lost. She had confessed her love to Mario just before…before Luigi came…

And she may start to enjoy this…but you should never say yes to somebody who hurts you like that…

Her love had hit her.

 

And Luigi, now licking her tender throat, aiming for the chest soon, sighed deeply out of love. Later, he would maybe look at his hands, his hands which hurt his love. Why would he slap his love he could possess whenever he wanted? He had to force things. He released his grip on her hands and let it wipe away some of her mucus with his glove, that he would throw away.

Daisy was tomboyish, really skilled in sports. But how foolish had she been. Luigi was a hero who travelled on so many adventures, surviving. Physically, he was way too strong…

 

Her consciousness wouldn’t black out.

__________________________________________________

 

 

_Click._

A drop fell from the stalactites and rolled his way around the rocks, sliding in the meaningless natural gutters. Luigi was sitting in a field of magic stones, shining night blue and white. The majestic dark sky far above his head. He wore the same faint smile as always. His hands between the knees. He was letting his brain think for him. He was quite tired…

There was a noise of gravels gritting. The little Toadette had paced up to him, on top of Star Hill. She then sat next to the Mario brother. She had been intimidated previously. And she had reasons to: Luigi had annihilated Tatanga’s whole plan. The ships, the basements, the villain himself, the power had been ridiculously incredible that the thick, ash clouds coming from the Dark Land’s volcanoes and outshining the sun had been warped into space all in a sudden.

 _Click_.

A tear crashed into the ground at Luigi’s feet.

Toadletoe looked up to the man. He was trembling slightly, a little cold.

He was on the brink of shattering.

But just before that, wouldn’t that be good to lift the weight on his heart? Toadletoe wouldn’t be able to talk after this…

He had so many things he could utter, but the thoughts jostled on his tongue, he couldn’t talk, heck, could he even think properly? The painful images flashed before his eyes in non-chronological order, he just couldn’t think in one day all the things he suffered in one life, all the things he would have wanted to confess before, long before. Painful? Were they painful? They sure were obsessional when his brain would think. Now, there was a grey fog in his mind, he wouldn’t be able to sleep to forget this or to calm himself…

Thinking about all of this was already enough pain.

But…

 

“I’m some pitiful villain.”

“…”

“I was a victim at first, and acted to stay one. I tried to kill myself, once. Then I thought I was being a villain for satisfying my wishes and getting revenge. I have been…then, this little bastard, he… trained me, to strengthen me but…”

He swallowed hard the events back in, right back, deeply.

“I have been killed so many times. I committed suicide twice, a third time, and then countless times.”

…

“Why am I being weak now that I’m supposed to have everything under my control? Life is hard, life is a bitch, and that’s normal. Crying at this is a mere sign of childishness.”

Toadletoe didn’t dare to talk…no way she would break that moment…she knew…something had been wrong…things were much more complicated than Toadletoe didn’t dare to talk…no way she would break that moment…she knew…something had been wrong…things were much more complicated than having a bloodthirsty bad guy sometimes…especially talking about Luigi…

“Maybe I’m psychotic. Maybe…maybe I was destined to suffer. Made to suffer. Born to suffer. And that would be my only purpose. And when I think I have escaped fate…”

More tears fell. Luigi’s face hadn’t cringed a small bit, only the eyes would fill with tears.

“But that’s not important, right? I just… I realised something throughout those days.”

 

“Did you know… A Hero of the Star… had the power to change the world, for the worst or the best? They simply have the power. They say I am a Hero of Light, but I carry something that predisposes me for badness. Maybe because I’m the younger brother and all. So I am also a Hero of Darkness. And is that a problem? No.”

“However, people, fate, were wrong to push me to the extremes. They pushed me too far and my nerves broke. Maybe forever. I am the one who carries those sins. But they are also the ones who get the consequences.”

Toadletoe dared: “What exactly do you want to say?”

 

Luigi was speechless. He was talking but the flow of tears wouldn’t cease. There was too much to say. Do you want to know the pain you felt? All those events you forgot, but tell a story? A diary would tell you. His own diary, where was it? In the ruined castle where his dearest friend and him would spend their months? Where was the Paper World book they had brought there? The films? The letters? Where? How many? Too much.

But you know… sometimes, you just can’t tell it nor read it.

Sometimes, characters’ lives remained mostly hollow to fill others’ imagination.

Or is that a mere excuse? A joke?

_I remember own day, a Yoshi writing a story. You know. If there is a god in this world, he would be the one dictating our fates, like this Yoshi to his self-invented world. Do you think there is a god in our world, but more perfect? Then, is he responsible? Is he the link between all of us?_

 

_Ba-dum. Ba-dum._

His heart was throbbing.

“I am pathetic.” A crack in his voice.

“Do you know… Tatanga said I was being stupid… for defeating him…”

“I am a god of destruction despite myself. A walking time-bomb. Did you know that?”

Toadletoe shook her head.

 

_Ba-dum, ba-dum!_

“So much for psychology, so much for edginess. I am so fucking unstable in my head. Did you know… I am even weaker than I thought.”

_Ccrrreaak!_

“Defeating Tatanga granted me the other half of the Chaos Heart.”

Toadletoe’s eyes widened.

 

Wind. Wind burst around Luigi, staying still as a rock. Warmness emanated too, carried by the air.

“And I am not even strong enough to hold its power for a day.”

The floor shook and cracked. Toadletoe jumped away. She was starting to tremble violently.

“I am so pathetic.”

The air cracked, there was a flash. Toadletoe stopped processing what was happening. She was petrified and, like a little kid afraid of the dark and the monsters roaming, dropped on her knees and his her head, blocked—vainly -- sound and sight. This time, the Chaos Heart revealed itself , before Luigi’s whole chest. Luigi who titled his head backwards. His last words?

………………

 

 

Energy frankly burst out of him like a shockwave. Beating on the pace of the Chaos Heart, Luigi’s energy flowed out first, green fire, blue electricity, furious wind. The mountain shook, rocks fell, and the survivors gasped: what was happening? Mario looked up the hill, where a light was starting to illuminate the sky, reflecting towards them. Somewhere, an ex-princess heard death coming.

She greeted it with relief.

 

And then, another shockwave…

The Star Hill’s top was evaporated.

When Luigi’s energy came to an end, the Chaos Heart grew to his normal size. Giant. Luigi’s body was being pulverised: the clothes, the skin, the muscles, the organs. And then the bones. But they didn’t last long.

Another, and the sky turned hollow.

 

The survivors ran away from the space and time random shifting. The screams, the destruction, and the sound of the Chaos Heart. Mario fell onto his knees in front of a wall of blocks rushing for them—


	10. Chapter 9: Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters belong to Nintendo, though I own the story.  
> Have fun reading.  
> Don't copy nor publish my work. If shared, give credit. Be smart

The Mushroom Kingdom was thriving. Luigi saw the little Toads far in the distance, shaded dots in the horizon. Wind carrying pollen, in the bright colowelcomeurs, fresh green for the sea of glass, clear blue for the high sky, some wet white clouds and the white sun on his back. A tad cold on his fingers and under his legs, because dewdrops were damping his clothes. His clothes. He was wearing his thick dark green shirt and deep blue jean overalls again, and his polished brown shoes. He was astounded.

How was everything back to normal?

 

Star bits came to his fields of vision, and princess Rosalina floated before him.

“The universe recreates himself every hundred of years…”

“That’s bullshit.”

“…Those who suffered the most have the privilege to remain in their last best shape…”

“Don’t tell me you just watched me getting tortured without lifting a finger.”

“…like a soul who never got to pass on…”

“Are you God? Are you saying that I deserve to live in hell here forever?”

“I am not God, and this has nothing to do with eternal redemption.”

Luigi had nothing to say particularly, even if he felt questions swirling in him which he couldn’t put words on.

“And I don’t exactly know what happened… I just know something went wrong.”

“For years.”

“You can choose reincarnation to change your story.”

“I already satisfied myself going to the past.”

“You can forget everything to live a normal life.”

“Not interested. That wouldn’t be me, and I love myself too much to change. I’m too far gone.”

A white Luma danced around Luigi’s head and attempted to hide in his hat ; Luigi had the thought to crush it or cook it, but it was uninteresting. Rosalina’s features became even more twisted in ponder.

“Do you want to die?”

 

And to think Luigi had once been afraid of death; death was end, end to a life of suffering, but also of all possibilities. There was probably a realm of afterlife like the Paper Overthere, or at least a Underwhere, but the thought of total nothingness, the effacement of a whole life and the fact you wouldn’t even be conscious of it had been terrifying. You know you live, you don’t know nothingness; and if nothing had ever existed? Why are we alive then? Luigi had been twisted enough to find the thought of death comforting. But it was also boring. He had done everything he had wanted in his condition. He was “lost”. He didn’t know what to do.

“I don’t know what to do. I don’t know why I would die.”

Rosalina looked over…

“What? You want to become my sister? You already have another Luigi as a brother. And you too forgot about him, your real brother.”

“No I didn’t. He’s over there if you want.”

“I don’t want.”

“So what then? Don’t you want something? If you don’t find something, you will become depressed, and you already have serious issues.”

“That was straight.”

Luigi was bored. But… there was a world of possibilities, even more than before. Tatanga…he didn’t want to hear about him again.

“You can travel through time and space?”

“Yes.”

“… I’ll come with you until I know. You’re quite non-judgemental. Maybe we could travel through universes.”

Rosalina didn’t really hear the last sentence, but she obliged.

Everyone had forgotten about Luigi. Only Rosalina, the rest of the Lumas and Polterpup remained witnesses. They, with the Chaos Heart within Luigi himself, fled far away, all together.

 

The past was a burden oblivion could repair.

The past was a burden only oblivion could discard.

The past was engraved on all Luigi’s being, if you could notice it; resources to start a new life. _My life, as a “god”._

Do you wish to know Luigi?

Do you wish to know what was in my head, written in my diary?...

Does Luigi count to you? Is he you, only in another world?

Or is he only himself, without any mark of the gods?

 

I want to tell you about him.


	11. WELCOME TO THE CLUB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters belong to Nintendo, though I own the story.  
> Have fun reading.  
> Don't copy nor publish my work. If shared, give credit. Be smart
> 
> This is to be partially "sung" over Masa's Chinese Dogma

Here is the tale of a man,

His name is the one of a blessed hero

But his heart of diamond is poisoned—

Do you really think this is a child’s story?

 

Run and run as fast you can, you won’t escape

The death you own brother planned for you, for his own interest,

He will drain you out then repent, you cursed hero of the star

And it doesn’t matter, the why ; because the worst already happened

And nothing will change you back.

 

Loving the hate I vow to you

Because this is the only thing I’m allowed to do

You’re too perfect, oh brother, and such pain you bring

I should have left but I was too far gone

 

Won’t you save me? Please!

“Won’t you cease this madness?

Let me help you heal and forgive, before it is too late…”

 

Choosing your princess over you brother and letting him get raped

Isn’t that so un-brotherly?

Who would have thought that seeking for your help

Would get me burned alive at the stake?

They asked whether my dark and deepest secret

Was craving for you to get ripped away

Such became the desire of your best friend

Him, the loser in each and every fate

 

Why won’t you hate me

Or do you already hate me?

I’ve done something bad

And I want the pain to go away.

 

I nestle the devil inside, hot in my blood;

It murmurs shameful thoughts, this second persona;

Or is it only myself? Am I making that up?

Am I evil? I am the eternal soiled one.

 

Are you surprised, brother? Your very existence

Is the only reason I get to live

It is the same that condemns me

And makes me wish I were never there.

 

Let’s free our desires and create our own world;

A new world where my dreams come true;

The dream of utopia that will shatter again

How worthless the effort to live that way.

I can only let rage take me over, hoping (ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah)

A gift in life, or comfort in death (ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah).

Let’s all, together, take hands and dance (ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah)

Us, that nothing will or can ever save--

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks....
> 
> SMBZ - Alvin Earthworm  
> Too Far Gone - TheMonochromeLoveTheory  
> Brotherly Love - Robin Lee  
> Alone at Home - Saiiko  
> I'd Like You to Meet & Super Mario Adventures - Nintendrawer  
> I'm So Sorry - Khmind  
> Within - SpaceDimentio  
> Left Behind - anj6193  
> A Love to Die For - BowserSpears  
> M is Bad! - hexis  
> (Mario) The Music Box & (Mario) The Music Box ~ ARC - MarioFriend9  
> Forbidden Love - Shadow_Matamori  
> Power Star - Daniel Sun  
> The Rise of the Mushroom Kingdom - Randy Solem  
> Booigi - large-pile-of-ash (?)  
> Terminal 7 - Vinesauce/Nooke  
> Mario & Luigi the Mask & Mario and Sonic Adventures - TimeLordParadox  
> Ruined - dragon_fanworks  
> (Another story where Luigi gets adopted by Kamek because Yoshi couldn't find him and we see their adventures when they're adults)  
> (I can't really put Undertoad because I'm not a huge fan, SMBHotS because it's a mere, bad SMBZ copy nor Chaos Emeralds DX for the same reason although some fights of this one are great)
> 
> Other fandoms and communities., plenty other artists and authors that I'm sorry I just can't count.  
> And of course, Nintendo and their fandom.
> 
> Of course I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS INVOLVED IN MY STORY THAT BELONG INSTEAD TO NINTENDO, such as Luigi, though I own the story.
> 
> Have fun reading this.
> 
> I'll probably make another story linked to this one, called My Mansion.
> 
> Oh and by the way, don't copy nor publish my work. If shared, give credit. Be smart


End file.
